


Virtual Adventures of the Adult Kind:  The Next Phase (Book 2)

by Notusingmyname



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: This work is a continuation of Virtual Adventures of the Adult Kind and is based on my virtual relationship with Tom.  I make no apologies for the language used or the graphic and explicit descriptions of sex.  If porn isn't your thing, might I suggest you don't proceed.
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, tom hiddleston - Relationship
Comments: 197
Kudos: 63





	1. Did You Want Food?

Chapter 1.2 "Little Secrets" available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom preceeds this story. 

All afternoon I’ve been able to think of nothing but holding her, being with her. I need to feel her against me, feel her arms around me. Pulling up in the driveway, I locked the car then opened the door to find her standing there waiting for me. I took the couple of steps separating us and grabbed her arms, pulling them above her head, spun her around and pushed her against the wall bringing my mouth down to kiss her neck as I pushed my crotch against her ass and grabbed her boobs with my hands. 

“I want you so badly right now. Feel hard I am? That’s been happening all afternoon. I need you,” I said rubbing my cock against her. “God you smell so good.” 

I kept massaging one boob with my hand, tweaking her nipple through the thin material of the singlet top she was wearing while my other hand travelled down to push beneath the elastic of the panties she was wearing. Gasping, she threw her head back against my shoulder as she pushed against me while my fingers ran up and down the lips of her pussy. 

Whimpering under my touch, she reached behind and started massaging my cock through the material of my jeans. 

“You’re so hard. I want you so bad. I’ve been thinking about you, your cock all evening. So hot for you, so horny,” she gasped as I fingered her. 

“You’re so wet love,” I said as I pushed a second finger inside her. She was so hot, so wet. I could feel my cock twitching inside my jeans as I imagined rubbing myself up and down the slick skin of her pussy. 

“Want to feel you, not clothes,” she moaned. “Want to touch you.” 

Reluctantly taking my fingers out of her pussy and letting her boob go, I turned her around and rubbed my nose on hers then put my hands under her arms and lifted her. She tucked her legs around my waist and arms around my neck, gently nipping my bottom lip with her teeth while I tucked my hands under her bum and carried her to our bedroom. 

Because our bed is so high, I was able to keep climb onto the bed while she was still wrapped around me. I lay her back and, while kissing her, lowered myself so I was lying on top of her. 

“Mmm, I love the feel of your body on top of mine,” she said in between kisses. 

“I know you do love, but I’m far too heavy,” I told her. I know she loves the feeling of being pinned under me but I’m terrified I’ll squash her. 

Attempting to roll off her, she held fast, “Not yet. Please? Just stay there and let...” 

“I’m just taking my jeans off darling. Things are getting a little uncomfortable,” I told her. 

“Ok, but I want you back on top of me,” she said. 

Standing to take my jeans off, I noticed her eyes never left my face. Climbing back on the bed, I lay down on top of her, burying my face in her hair and inhaling before kissing her lightly on the neck and making my way to her ear. 

Whispering, I asked, “What’s bothering you? Something’s on your mind. Tell me.” 

She lay very still underneath me, arms around my neck, holding me tight, not saying anything. 

I pulled back a bit so I could look at her. “Talk to me little one. What is it? What’s going on in that beautiful head?” 

She looked at me as if she was looking into my very soul then put her hands on my cheeks, “I need you to understand how much I love you. I need you to understand how much I appreciate everything you’ve done, and continue to do for me. I need you to get that ok? I want you, I need you and I love you. So very much.” 

“I do my love. I honestly do. Everything ok?” I asked. 

“Everything’s fine. I just don’t tell you often enough. I just need you to know,” she answered. 

“You don’t have to tell me, you show me. Darling, can I get off you?” I asked. “I don’t want to squash you and I’ve been laying here quite a while now.” 

“I _do_ need to tell you; for me, and not yet. Kiss me first,” she said. 

Bending down I brushed my lips over hers, her tongue searching for mine, her arms holding me tight against her as she sighed. I couldn’t help but smile against her mouth at the little noises she made when she was feeling content. 

“What?” she asked softly. 

Looking down at her, I kissed the tip of her nose, “I love you.” 

“I know,” she replied with a smile. “Now, can you shut up and kiss me then do wicked things to my body?” 

“Only if you do wicked things to my body in return,” I said. 

She pulled my head down and nipped my bottom lip before allowing me to shift my weight and lay beside her. 

Taking the initiative, which I love, she pushed me back and lay her body over mine, boobs flattened against my chest, pussy resting against my leg. As she kissed my neck and worked her way down to my collarbone, I grabbed her ass and held her in place while I rubbed my leg back and forth against her; soft moans escaping her mouth. 

“I want you inside me so badly right now that I ache for you to touch me,” she whispered against my chest as she worked her way down nipping, sucking and kissing as she went. 

“Then come back up here and let me use my fingers to make you cum,” I told her. 

“No. I want to go down on you first. I’m gonna cum fast and hard. I want to wait,” she said as she flicked her tongue around my nipples then gently sucked on them. My cock twitching at the sensation of her teeth lightly grazing my nipples before she continued working her way down over my stomach. Teeth nipping all the way down, she stopped as she got to the sensitive skin just near my hip and kissed it lightly before sucking. The sensation made my cock ache to have her mouth around it and I could feel it throbbing. 

While she was sucking and licking her way from one side of my body to the other, she ran her finger tips along the length of my shaft, stopping to lightly stroke my balls on her way down. My hips arched off the bed as she wrapped her hand around me and started stroking in long, slow strokes. Looking up at me, she smiled as she stuck her tongue out and licked the length of my cock then kissed the tip. 

“I want to watch,” I told her. “Let me sit up, I love watching you suck me. Come to the side so I can play with your cunt. We need to get rid of those clothes first though.” 

Sliding back up the bed, I rested my back against the headboard, legs out in front of me. Moving up the bed with me, she smiled as she leaned over to kiss me but got a shock when I reached over and pulled the top of her singlet down so that it sat under her boobs. 

“That looks so fucking hot,” I said to her. “You need to stock something like that for the shop, something that sits under your boobs like that. I can just imaging fucking your chest with some sort of corset thing pushing them together like that.” 

“Like this?” she laughed squeezing them together and pulling the straps so everything just sat in the perfect position for me to rub my cock between them. 

Swallowing hard, I nodded, “Yeah, like that. These have to go,” I said flicking the elastic on her panties. “Now.” 

Hooking her thumbs in the elastic she shimmied them down her legs, then bent over, kissing the head of my cock as she slipped them under her knees and kicked them off. Sitting before me naked, she smiled then moved so that she’d curled one leg under her and had it resting against her butt, then placed the other over the pillow, ankle resting on the headboard giving me a perfect view of her very wet cunt. Bending over, she used her tongue to circle the head of my cock, then flicked my slit. Tossing her hair over her shoulder so I could see better, she took me in her mouth. I could feel her tongue sliding down as she slowly took me further in licking and sucking as she went, hand on the base, squeezing lightly. 

That tongue of hers, oh God, it’s laced with magic of some sort. She does this thing where she takes me in her mouth then slides her tongue up and down my shaft but the way she does it – she's smiling around my cock at the moment because when I was thinking about what she does with her tongue it twitched in her mouth. 

Releasing me from her mouth briefly, she looked up and smiled then asked, “What were you just thinking about? Your cock was bouncing in my mouth.” 

“The way you use your tongue to stroke it, almost like your fingers the way you do it, then press me against the roof of your mouth. It feels amazing,” I answered. 

“Like this?” she asked as she took me back in her mouth, tongue working to lubricate me so she could take me deeper. 

As she got me about half way in her tongue started working up and down the shaft, pressing me hard against the roof of her mouth while she moved her head up and down. Oh God, it was amazing. “Yes, love. Just like...ohhhhh.....just like that. Oh Christ, your tongue is a gift from the Gods, or maybe the devil, I’m not sure.” 

She shifted slightly on the bed, so she could take me a little bit deeper and it gave me the perfect opportunity to tease her pussy lips, running my finger lightly up and down. I thought I was going to loose my load as the vibration from her moan travelled the length of my cock and seemed to sit somewhere in my balls. 

“Oh God love, don’t do that too much or I’m not going to be able to control myself,” I told her as I pushed two fingers inside her. Rather than moan she made little whimpering sounds and her hips thrust against my fingers, tongue working harder on my cock. 

“Like that do you?” I asked as I pushed my fingers deeper inside her. “Mmm, you’re making everything wet love. So hot seeing my cock glistening as you suck it in and out and my fingers coated in your juices because you’re so wet. I want to taste you. Slide down, I want to lick your cunt.” 

She managed to somehow, unhook her foot from the headboard, slide the leg she had tucked up under her out, slide down the bed and position herself so I could eat her pussy and not once did she stop sucking my cock. 

Spreading her pussy lips, I teased her clit with my tongue, flicking it back and forwards over the sensitive little bead and taking delight as her hips thrust forward and she moaned against my cock. Placing my lips over the top I sucked against her as I continued to flick my tongue around then pushed a finger inside her and pumped it in and out. She took me out of her mouth then wrapped her hand around me and started pumping up and down hard and fast. 

“Babe stop, please,” she said. “I want to cum with you in me. I don’t want to cum yet. I want you to fuck me. Now” 

Straddling my legs with her back to me, she rubbed herself against my cock, head thrown back. I reached around and cupped her boobs, rubbing her nipples slowly between my thumb and fingers. 

“Oh, that feels so nice,” she said as she rubbed my cock along her wet folds. Pushing herself up, she positioned me at her entrance then slowly lowered herself, leaning forward, hands on the bed until she’d taken all of me inside. Pushing herself back up, she came back down with me fully sheathed inside her. 

She felt incredible; velvety, soft, warm, and I thrust up hard against her, massaging her breasts with each thrust. Her hands were on my knees and she bent forward as she lifted her ass then slammed it back down on my legs, giving me a wonderful view of my cock disappearing inside her cunt, balls touching her ass each time she came down. I could feel she was close to cuming but wouldn’t allow herself to tip over the edge. 

Panting as I pushed into her, I said, “Why are you holding back? Cum for God’s sake, I want to feel your pussy muscles milking me.” 

“Not yet, need to wait,” she said in short breaths. 

“Darling I can’t wait much longer, I’m going to blow soon, you might want to hurry up,” I told her. What the fuck was she waiting for. Delayed gratification is all fine and good but not when you’re denying yourself completely and she was in very real danger of that because I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Just fuck me, don’t talk,” she told me. 

Pumping up hard into her, she kept her hands on my knees and I knew there was no way she was going to cum in this position without playing with her clit but I couldn’t reach from here and, it was obvious she wasn’t going to. Taking matters into my own hands, I lifted her off me and pushed her forward so she was on all fours, then knelt behind. Taking my cock in one hand and fingering her briefly with the other I pushed into her. Calling out as I slammed into her, she arched her back and pushed her ass back against me. My balls were slapping against her and I knew I was close so, reached down and circled her clit with my finger. Whimpering under me, she bent her arms so her chest was on the bed giving me a chance to get deeper inside her. Feeling the muscles in her pussy, starting to tense, I left her clit so that I could grab both hips and pull her back as I thrust forward. 

“Let go for fuck’s sake love, I can’t hold on and I want you to cum,” I said feeling her on the verge of tipping over the edge but just not letting herself take the tumble. There was only one thing to do in situations like this. I grabbed a handful of hair and yanked back as I slapped her ass and thrust hard twice. She screamed my name as I felt her cum and she came hard just like she said she would. I pushed forward and it felt like she was milking my cock with every forward thrust, another 15 seconds and I was collapsing over her, hips slamming against her as I shot my seed deep inside her. She lay down on the bed and I lay on top of her my stomach against her back and kissed across her shoulders and down her neck, giving us both a minute to recover. 

Moving off her so she was able to turn, I looked at her, “You ok love? What was that about?” 

Looking at me she blushed slightly. “I don’t know what happened. Just one of those brain snaps I have every so often. I wanted to cum, but my brain kept telling me no and I couldn’t quite get there. Thank you for doing what you did or it wouldn’t have happened.” 

Pulling her in close, I held her knowing that’s what she’d need as usually happens on the odd occasion has these little ‘brain snaps’ as she calls them. I don’t question her anymore, she’ll tell me if anything’s going on the we should be concerned about. These little episodes she has every so often are just remnants of days gone by buried deep in her mind that make their way to the surface briefly. They don’t mean anything. It’s actually reassuring that she can be so blasé about them now. 

Reaching up, she stroked my face and smiled, “I’m fine. Honestly. Now, do you want food, you said you were hungry?” 


	2. Distracting Tom

Chapter 3.4 Tom's Surprise immediately preceeds this chapter and is available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase

Chapter 2: Distracting Tom

I moved over on the piano stool so she could join me. “Come on love, come join me.” 

“I’ll distract you,” she told me. 

“No you won’t,” I answered. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she said coming to sit beside me. 

“Here, put your hand on the back of mine and play with me,” I said to her. She’d love to play but patience isn’t one of her strong points. I’ve tried to teach her but she wants to be able to play Beethoven’s 5th Symphony after 15 minutes and can’t understand why it takes time to learn because ‘you just have to bang a few keys.’ 

Sliding right up close to me so our legs and hips were pressed together, she slipped her left arm under my right arm and rested her left hand on my left hand then placed her right arm over mine and rested her right hand on the back of mine. 

“Nice and loose,” I said to her as I started to move my fingers over the keys. 

Giving me a sidelong glance, she sniggered and said, “Thought you liked it tight.” 

It took me second to get what she was referring to, then I gave a chuckle, “Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

She took a couple of seconds to let her fingers relax completely then our hands moved as one for about 30 seconds until she started to get the fidgets. 

I could feel her starting to move her fingers along mine in a rather suggestive manner. Glancing sideways at her, I kept playing doing my best to ignore what she was doing with her fingers. 

“I told you I’d end up distracting you,” she said. 

I could see the smirk playing around her lips as she started to exaggerate the movements – her fingers now stroking my fingers making no secret of what she was suggesting. Choosing that moment to turn and look at her to tell her she wasn’t really distracting me, turned out to be the point she _did_ distract me as she licked her bottom lip, then caught her lip in her teeth. Seeing the tip of that tongue was my undoing. 

Cupping the back of her head, I pulled her close and kissed her, only intending to keep it brief. The minute our lips met; I knew there wasn’t going to be anything brief about it – well that wasn’t strictly true – it was probably going to be fairly brief but it was going to involve a hell of a lot more than just a kiss. 

She kissed me back hungrily, making little whimpering noises, hand going to the back of my neck so she could pull me closer. Pushing back on the stool, I let her head go, put my hands under her arms and pulled both of us up so we were standing, pressed against each other, my hands moving to her breast. 

Her hands went for the bottom of my shirt as my hands went for the bottom of hers and suddenly, we were both desperate to have skin to skin contact but neither of us wanted to break our kiss. Lips pressed against lips, tongues doing an erotic dance all of their own as they met, hands groping at clothing and our breathing become heavy, piano playing had taken an unexpected, although welcome, turn. 

I started walking her slowly backwards as we finally had to break lip contact in order to get our shirts off. Once they were off and discarded our lips met again, her chest pressed against mine as our arms wrapped around each other before she brought one hand around the front and started rubbing my hard on through my track pants. Trying to maneuver our way towards the bedroom, I was kissing her while trying to walk her backwards. Her hand was working its way under the band of my track pants so she could run her finger over the head of my cock. Not satisfied with having my pants in the way she stopped and pushed them down over my butt, hand immediately wrapping around my shaft as soon as it was freed from its confines. 

Stepping out of the pants as we continued our way towards the bedroom, I started tugging at her yoga pants wanting to get inside them – and her. Hand still stroking my cock, she used her other hand to help me push her yoga pants down, breaking from our kiss only briefly. She got the yoga pants down to her ankles then stepped out of them as we continued touching, kissing and stroking each other on our way to the bedroom. Unable to help myself, I pushed her against the wall, and slipped two fingers inside her pussy, loving the way she pushed against me as her hand tightened its grip on my dick. 

Whimpering against my mouth, she used her free hand to grip my shoulder, holding herself up while I pushed my fingers deep inside, then pulled them back until only the tips remained inside her before pushing them back inside. Breath coming in little pants as she rode my fingers, she said, “Bedroom, floor, I don’t care but I can’t stand for much longer, my legs are gonna give out.” 

Putting my arm around her waist but keeping my other hand between her legs, fingers buried deep inside her, I started walking her backwards to the bedroom while she kept stroking my cock, in firm unhurried strokes. Making it to the bedroom door, I took my hand from around her waist and tweaked her right nipple causing her to moan, legs to buckle and hips thrust hard against my hand. 

Guiding her to the bed, I gently pushed her so she was laying on her back. Moving her up the bed I stood for a moment admiring the sight before me. As comfortable naked as she was clothed, she tried to hide nothing. Eyes looking down at me, smile playing at her lips. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, voice thick with desire. 

“Very much,” I answered as I bent down and slipped my tongue between the lips of her pussy. 

“Mmmm and I very much like what you’re doing,” she moaned, fist in my hair as she gently bucked against my mouth. “Oh God, don’t stop. So hot for you.” 

Sliding my tongue up and down her wet folds, I worked my way up to her clit, flicking my tongue around the sensitive little nub, inhaling her scent which in itself was a massive turn on. I could feel my cock throbbing with the need to be touched and while I was working my tongue up and down her wet folds, I started stroking myself. This instantly got her attention and she started fighting against me so she could watch what I was doing. 

“I can’t see. Your head’s in the way,” she complained. 

“If you want to watch, I’m going to need to stop eating your pussy love,” I told her. 

“Then just finger me, but if you’re doing that, I want to watch,” she said. 

“How about you do it, while I do this?” I asked her as I slipped my fingers inside and moved to her side. 

Pouting, she looked at me, “I wanted to watch you do it.” 

“You know when you do that pout it just makes me want to see those lips wrapped around my cock.” 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” she said. Moving down the bed a little, she bent down and kissed the head then flicked her tongue over the top. Hand gripping me and slowly pumping up and down, she licked the length of my shaft before closing her mouth over the head and slowly taking me in deeper and deeper, other hand rolling my balls gently. 

I alternated between watching her suck my cock, and watching myself finger her, fingers slick with her wetness. My other hand was buried in her hair, holding her head in place as I gently thrust into her mouth. I could feel the muscles in her pussy beginning to tighten and wanted to feel her cum with my dick inside her so pulled on her hair forcing her head back, watching as she slowly pulled back off my cock. 

“I want to be inside you when you cum,” I told her getting between her legs again. Knowing how much she loved watching me stroke myself, I took my cock in my hand and started to pump up and down, taking one of her hands and putting it on her pussy. “Finger yourself for me love. I like to watch too, but let me know if you’re going to cum. I want to be fucking you when you cum, want to feel your warmth cover me. It feels so good. Oh God, I could make myself cum just thinking about it.” 

She lay watching me stroke myself, while she rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and drove two fingers deep inside her pussy, fingering herself much to my delight. I could cum just watching her play with herself, and when she licks her own nipples – hottest thing ever. 

“Now babe,” she said, taking her fingers out and spreading herself wide open for me to enter. Kneeling between her legs, I took the head of my cock and pushed against her entrance, wanting to watch as I entered her. Seeing the tip slide in I pushed hard and fast, so that I went deep inside her. She arched her back and thrust her hips up to meet me, moaning about it feeling so good. 

“I want on top,” she said as she hooked her legs around mine and flipped us over. Pushing herself up, she straddled my hips, cock still buried deep inside her and started to move slowly doing figure eight movements with her hips, leaning forward slightly so her clit rubbed against me on the upward movement. Reaching out, I touched her breasts, cupping and massaging them in my palms, thumbs flicking over her nipples. 

“Lean forward,” I told her. “I want to suck on them.” 

“Mmmm babe, I’m gonna cum,” she gasped, grinding her hips down against me as I thrust up. 

“Let me suck your nipples. I love the way everything jumps inside when I do it and it’ll make you cum. Come on love, I want them,” I told her. 

Tucking my legs up a bit to support her ass, I eagerly waited for her to lean forward, so I could suck those hard peaks deep inside my mouth. 

Hands on my shoulders, she leaned forward so her boobs were near my mouth and I reached out, pushing them together and took both nipples in my mouth as she gasped, then held her breath. I felt the muscles deep inside her cunt contract and felt her push down hard as I thrust up, then I felt the warm release of her juices and her muscles milking the length of my cock as she came, moaning my name. I kept pumping at the pace I had been when she started but once I felt her muscles relax, I grabbed her hips and thrust hard and fast inside her feeling my cock start to twitch meaning I was about to cum. 

“I love to watch my cock going in and out of your pussy, so wet now with your cum all over it,” I said as I watched myself slide in and out of her. Fuck it looked hot. Feeling that familiar tightening sensation, I held her hips tight, pushing down and holding her in place as my thrusts became erratic and I spewed my seed deep inside her, moaning her name as I did. 

Having her collapsed across my chest, I ran my fingertips across the naked flesh of her back. Taking a few minutes to get my breath back, I tapped her back with my finger, “Still with me love” I asked. 

She nodded against my chest then slurred, “Shtill ‘ere.” 

“Just checking,” I chuckled. 

“Probably should have some lunch soon,” she said. “Then maybe an encore performance.” 

“Piano or sex?” I asked. 

“Yes,” she answered. 


	3. Blame It On The Yoga

Chapter 6.1 Off To The Doctor available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase. immediately preceeds this Chapter. 

Blame It On The Yoga

I was doing a costume change and looked out the window to see her out there in her little area, all alone on her mat doing yoga. I can see from the body language that she’s frustrated and I can see why, her injured leg isn’t letting her get a full extension. ‘Impatient woman, it’s going to take time’ I thought to myself watching her. Totally forgetting I was meant to be doing a costume change, I became entranced watching her go through positions in an effort to stretch the muscles in that leg. Warrior pose; and there’s the hesitation as the quadrilateral muscle doesn’t want to stretch. 

She’s holding it well, just not a perfect stance. Downward dog to stretch the hamstrings - I know I should turn away because she’s got her back to me, which means that cute rear of hers is pointing straight this way, and in that position, I can’t say I’m having pure thoughts; very improper thoughts actually. Holding well, and done...I can just picture her doing that naked, me walking up behind her pushing my cock deep inside her. Feel how warm she is, how she grips me as I push deeper. ‘Well done,’ I say to myself as my cock twitches inside my leather pants. Now what’s she going to do. Oh hell. She’s doing the bridge...Shoulders on the floor, feet under her hips and pushing up so she pushes her delectable cunt skywards. Rubbing my cock through the leather trousers, I could picture her like that with my tongue sliding up and down the slick skin of her pussy 

Storming over to the door, I pulled it open hard. Unaware I’d been watching her she got a fright and dropped her position. 

“You, in here now,” I demanded, pointing at her. 

“Me?” she said with no idea why I was growling at her. “Why? What did I do?” 

“Just get in her. Now.” 

Storming back inside the room, I watched as she got up off the floor, brushed her hands down the front of her yoga pants, looked around to see if anyone was nearby then clenched her fists at her side muttering something to herself before making her way to the door. Pushing hard against it, she came barging into the room to find me standing near a smaller room. 

“What the hell’s your issue?” she grumbled. 

Closing the distance between us in a few steps, I grabbed her arm twisting it behind her and half pushed/half walked her into the smaller room, kicking the door shut behind me. 

“What the hell...” was all she got out before I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her hard on the mouth, tongue demanding entry. She opened her mouth, a moan of...protest? pleasure? escaping her lips as I backed her against the wall. Letting go of her face, my hands went to her yoga pants and pulled them down, my fingers going between her legs so I could stroke her clit, my other hand pushing her hand down to massage my cock through my pants. 

Breaking away from her mouth, I nipped and sucked at her neck then whispered against her skin, “I want you so bad, watching you do the downward dog and picturing you at home, naked with my cock buried deep inside you, balls slapping your ass as I fuck you hard, got me so hot for you. Touch me, oh God yes. Harder.” 

Jamming two fingers deep inside her, I pushed hard, eliciting a whimper from her as I thrust them in and out, nibbling her earlobe. 

“Babe, I’m gonna, ohhh,” she panted. “what if someone.... oh God, comes in?” 

“So wet. I can’t wait to feel you make my cock wet. Unlace me. I need to feel your hands on me,” I told her. Just the thought of her thumb running over the head of my dick had me twitching, straining against the material. Unable to help myself I started thrusting and grinding my cock against her pussy. 

“Babe, I can’t unlace these stupid fucking pants if you’re going to keep doing that,” she said. 

Taking a step back so she could unlace me, I kept driving my fingers inside her. “Come on love, hurry up. I want to be inside you, need to be inside you,” I told her. 

“I can’t focus with your fingers doing wicked things to me. God I’m so close to cuming,” she said, gasping as I teased her by slipping another finger just inside but not pushing it in. 

“Fuck it,” she said as she wrapped her arm around my neck and held my hand in place, riding me to bring herself off. “Ohhhh, please, one more,” she panted. 

“Happily love, but I can’t move my hand you’re holding it so tight,” I said. 

Loosening her grip slightly she clung to my neck and waited for the third finger, “Please babe, pleaseeee,” she begged, “finger me, do it hard. Then I want your cock, hard and fast.” 

Knowing the sooner I could make her cum, the sooner I’d get to fuck her, I pushed her against the wall, fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy while I pinched her nipple, knowing she loved just that slight sensation of pain. 

Crying out, she grabbed my hand and, pushing hard with her hips, ground her pelvis down on the fingers inside her. Feeling the muscles contract, I slowed my pace until I felt the spasms stop. Her hands had already started pulling at the laces on my trousers and as soon as she had them open enough, she was on her knees before me, taking my cock deep into her mouth. 

“Oh that feels so good my love. Suck the head a bit...oh yeah, like that,” I said as her tongue flicked the rim and her hand gently cupped my balls. Hands gripping her hair, I gently pumped into her mouth, not wanting to go to hard and hurt her throat, but good God, I could just hold her in place and fuck her mouth so hard. Damn but she gives good head. That tongue is magic. 

“Stop,” I ordered. “I want to be inside you.” 

Pulling her up, I turned her around so she was facing the wall. “Hands on the wall, bend,” I told her. 

Hands out in front of her, head down between her arms, she bent at the hips, that gorgeous ass begging to slapped. Unable to resist, I gave her a tap on the butt as I guided my cock into her hot, wet pussy, groaning as I thrust in hard and deep. 

“Not going to last long. If you don’t cum again, I’ll make it up to you tonight,” I panted, grasping her hips and slamming my cock in her cunt, balls slapping her ass. “Oh God love, hurry if you’re cuming, I’m serious. I’m about to shoot.” 

Looking down, I could see my cock glistening from her juices as it disappeared from view, sheathed inside her soft, warm walls. Feeling the familiar tightening and heaviness near my balls I knew I was about to cum and there’s no way I could hold out to wait for her now, I was way too close. Holding my breath as I pulled her back against me and held her still while I ground my hips against her ass, I felt the first hot ribbons of cum shoot deep inside her. Still thrusting inside but slower now, I felt her tense the muscles just inside her pussy, milking me of every drop. 

Leaning across her back, I kissed her shoulder blades and gave her a gentle slap on the ass. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you,” I told her as I pulled out. “I apologise darling, but I have to go clean up and get back out there. I’m surprised they haven’t come looking for me.” 

Much as I’d love to have my cock coated in her juices for the rest of the day, I have no desire to stick to this costume any more than I already do. 

Having cleaned myself up, I went back out feeling rather slack at having to basically fuck and run. Walking over to her, I held her close and dropped a kiss on top of her head. 

“I’m so sorry love but I really do have to go. Go clean yourself up in the bathroom if you want. I love you so much and thank you for...for being you. I’ll see you soon ok?” 

I opened the door to the room I’d been in to be met by the set production assistant, “Didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Smart boy,” I replied. 


	4. Highjacked Bathtime

Chapter 7.3 The Name Reveal available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase immediately preceeds this chapter.

Highjacked Bathtime

“Come here you,” he said, pulling me back against him. 

“Hey, what’s with hijacking my bath you?” I giggled as his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me back against him, his mouth kissing and nipping at my neck. 

“Mmm, I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon,” he told me between kisses and nibble. “How good you did...oh God love,” he said as I flipped over onto my stomach, boobs resting on his dick. When we had the ensuite remodelled he’d insisted on an extra large bath so he could stretch out and soak in the bathtub. I had no objections at all, because it meant I could lay my head on his chest and still have plenty of room for my legs. There’s advantages to not being super tall. 

“You were saying?” I prompted. 

“I was?” he questioned. “Oh, yes. I was. How good you...” he trailed off again as I pushed myself down against his cock and started moving up and down. 

“How good I what?” I asked. 

“How good you,” he let out a little moan as his hips started gently thrusting up against me. “You did,” he finished, reaching around behind me, grabbing my ass and holding me in place as he thrust against my chest. 

Hands going under my arms, he pulled me up his chest and looked me in the eye, “Roll over. Now.” 

Rolling onto my back, I let him pull me up hard against him, his erection poking in my back. He moved my hair off my neck with one hand, while the other hand cupped my boob, massaging gently. 

I felt his hot breath on my neck, sending goosebumps along my skin and causing my nipples to harden. 

“Mmmm, just the reaction I was hoping for,” he said as he lightly pinched the hard nub between his thumb and finger. 

Leaning back against him, I turned my head seeking his mouth. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine, fingers grazing the skin on my stomach as his hand reached down between my legs and stroked my pussy lips. 

“Spread your legs for me love,” he said. 

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere. I want to touch you too and I can’t like this,” I told him. “Just need a quick shower first.” 

He seemed to be about to refuse but finally nodded, “Ok, out you get.” 

Getting out of the bath, I headed straight for the shower and turned it on but had barely let the water wash over me before he pushed me up against the wall, holding my hands above my head and using his foot to tap my ankle and push my legs apart. He leaned against me, grinding his cock against the top of my ass. 

“I’m so hot for you, I could bend you over here and fuck you right here, right now,” he growled into my ear. “But I want to taste you, touch you and watch you suck me.” 

He pushed a hand in between me and the wall, touching my stomach and causing my muscles to jump. 

“So reactive to my touch,” he murmured. “Never get tired of it.” 

Reaching between my legs, he ran his fingers up and down the slick skin of my pussy then pushed two fingers, deep inside. A small whimper left my lips as he pulled his fingers out a fraction before pushing them back in, hard, adding a third finger. He kept his fingers deep inside me, altering the angle and pressure as he only pulled back a fraction before pushing forward again. Sensing that I was getting close to coming, he withdrew his fingers, stroking my clit. 

“Not yet, my love. I want you to wait this time,” he said, turning me around and placing the lightest of kisses on my lips. Reaching for the shower gel that was hanging on the shower caddy, I squeezed some into my hands then rubbed them across his chest and down his stomach. Pushing against him gently so he stood under the spray of the shower, I allowed my hands to continue their path down. Washing the tops of his thighs, I watched his face as my knuckles brushed against his balls. Eyes narrowing as he licked his bottom lip, sharp intake of breath then a small moan. 

Leaning forward, I kissed the path my hands had taken moments before when I washed him, hand gently cupping his balls. Going lower, I knelt down in front of him and kissed his erect cock before flicking my tongue across the head. Looking up, I saw he was watching every move I made and I slowly closed my mouth over him, sucking gently as I took him deeper, his hand fisting my hair as he started to gently thrust his hips forward. 

Looking up, I saw his head thrown back, mouth open, low moans audible above the splash of water. Relaxing the muscles in the back of my throat, I took him deeper as I slid my mouth back and forwards along the length of his shaft, burying my nose in the short curly hair at the base of his cock. His balls tightened as his cock twitched and his hand tightened its grip on my hair as he gently pulled me back. 

“I must be insane saying this, but I need you to stop love,” he said gently. 

Pulling back, I kept the head just inside my mouth and flicked my tongue around the rim, hand now stroking his shaft slowly. 

“You have no idea how hot that looks, seeing you on your knees with my cock in your mouth,” he told me. “Loki would be impressed.” 

Grinning at his words, I let his cock pop out of my mouth, “Why because you got this bitch to kneel?” I asked. “Wasn’t that his intention, to get a bunch of bitches to kneel.? Well, I’m not a bunch of bitches, and unless you want to lose this glorious appendage that I’m holding, you won’t be getting a bunch of bitches kneeling before you like this, so I guess I’ll have to do.” Kissing the tip of his cock, I then closed my mouth around him again and sucked him deep into my mouth, hand squeezing the base before letting him out of my mouth with an audible pop. 

“You’re more than enough for me to handle my love. I’ve never thought about being with anyone but you from the day we met, you know that,’’ he said as he turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and holding it up. Pulling gently on my arm, “come here, turn around and let me dry you off.” 

Gently towel drying my hair, he worked his way across my shoulders and down my back, his lips grazing the skin across my collarbone after he’d finished drying me there. Down over my bum, then the top of my legs. Turning me around, he put the towel over my boobs and dried them slowly then moved the towel down to my stomach. He leaned forward and flicked my nipples with his tongue, then drew one nipple into his mouth rolling it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth while he dried between my legs. It wasn’t long before the towel had been discarded, his mouth was on my neck and his fingers were now finding their way inside my cunt, stroking himself as he fingered me. 

“Get that gorgeous ass into the bedroom so I can do wicked things to your body,” he growled against my neck. 

“Bit hard with your fingers that deep inside me,” I panted, holding on to him so I didn’t collapse through the sheer pleasure of watching him play with himself while he fingered me. 

Watching my face as he slowly withdrew his fingers, he smirked at the crestfallen expression on my face when he removed them. 

“I feel so empty,” I said, looking up at him. “I want them back.” 

“You won’t be empty for long love,” he told me, slapping his cock against my hip. “I’ll be more than happy to make sure you don’t feel that way for long. Now, let’s go.” 

I went to walk away but he grabbed me and held me with my back against him, hand rubbing my clit as I tried to walk, cock banging against my ass. 

“You’re not making this any easier, you know,” I laughed trying to step with his hand between my legs, “not only is it difficult to walk with your hand there, but my legs don’t want to move with you doing that to my clit.” 

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine,” he told me. 

Really? I thought to myself. Well let's see how he likes it. Spinning around I wrapped my hand around his cock and started walking. He had a choice, follow, or not...but as I had a firm grip on his dick, he was following, albeit on tip toe. 

“Not so easy is it huh?” I laughed as I started to stroke him while leading him to the bed. “Good thing you’re hung like a horse, or that may have been a damn sight trickier than it was.” 

He looked down at his rigid cock, leaking pre cum, “I think you’ve hurt it, might need to kiss it better again,” he said as, he kicked the back of my leg causing it to buckle and for me to end up on my knee. “That’s better,” he said as he pushed his cock against my mouth. “Open up and say ah, there’s a good girl.” 

Leaning back, I looked up at him, eyebrows raised, “You right?” I asked. 

“I will be when you’ve got my cock in your mouth,” he said, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it so I had to hold my head up. “Now, open up and take it.” 

What the fuck? I was thinking to myself, it’s almost as if that dark haired prick was trying to make an appearance. Looking up at Tom and carefully searching his face I knew it was only him there but regardless, I was finding this Tom/Loki crossover hot as hell. 

Opening my mouth, I stuck my tongue out and licked him from head to base, then took him deep. He groaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat and I moaned sending the vibration along the length of him. “Keep doing that and I swear I’ll cum in your mouth and you’ll swallow every last drop because I won’t stop fucking you until there’s nothing left in me. You know what that does to me.” 

Feeling a little defiant, I pulled back then took him deep again and, just for the hell of it, moaned again. He pulled back so his cock came out of my mouth, pulled me up one hand under my arm the other still fisted in my hair. 

“Need to be taught a lesson do you? I’m more than happy to oblige,” he said as he sat down on the bed and dragged me over with him, laying me across his lap and spanking my ass 3 times. 

Wondering what the hell had got in to him, I decided to let it go and see where he took it. The last slap stung and I jumped a little but didn’t make a sound. I could feel how hard he was under me and there was a definite moist spot against my lower stomach. 

Rubbing my ass where he’d slapped me he said, “Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson?” 

“For now. Yes,” I answered. 

“Then let me kiss this better,” he murmured, bending over to kiss my ass, hand going between my legs to play with my pussy lips. “So wet. So you like being punished? Stand up,” he demanded. 

Standing in front of him, he pulled me close, hand closing over my mound, fingers delving into wet folds. Bringing his mouth down, his tongue traced it’s way down the same path his fingers had taken before returning to my clit. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub, he sucked hard, chuckling slightly when my legs threated to give out. 

“Mmmm, you taste so good,” he said. 

He seemed to be considering what to do next, then pulled me over to him so I was straddling him. Wriggling his way back on the bed, he cupped his hands under my ass, dragging me along with him. 

“Look at me,” he said. 

Looking into his eyes, my head held up defiantly, I waited to see what he was about to do or demand. 

“Oh, look at the defiance in those eyes,” he chuckled. “Relax my darling, I’m not going to hurt you. Kiss me.” 

He cupped the back of my head and pulled me close, hovering with his lips just above mine before he closed the last little gap and brushed his tongue against my bottom lip. I sighed at the touch, and opened my mouth to allow him entry. His lips came back to mine, the touch so soft and gentle yet his tongue was insistent, dominating mine in an intimate, erotic dance. The contrast between the two had me wanting more and I pushed myself against him, bringing my hand up to cup the back of his head while my other hand went between the two of us and started stroking his cock in long slow strokes. 

He moaned as I pressed my lips harder against his, bringing his hands up to cup my breasts and play with the nipples. Breaking the kiss, his teeth nipped at my neck as I stroked him harder and faster. He moved his hands from my breasts to my waist where he lifted me and pulled me forward so I was sitting directly over his rigid cock. 

“Ride me little one, ride me hard,” he said. 

I positioned myself so that I had my legs tucked under me, hands behind me on his outstretched legs. Lowering myself slowly, taking him inch by deliciously hard, thick inch, I could feel him tensing, wanting to drive himself deep inside but as I was holding myself up, I was in control and I wanted to take him slowly and enjoy the sensation of feeling him fill me bit by bit. I finally lowered myself all the way and ground my hips against him, his hands cupping my ass and holding me tight as he thrust up against me. 

“Mmmm, feels so good to have you so deep inside, so hard,” I said as I rode him, slowly. 

“I can feel every muscle tensing against me,” he groaned, “like your cunt is doing what your hands do and you’re so wet and hot. Go harder love, I want to go hard, fast. I want you to cum on me, just before I cum in you.” 

Reaching up, I grasped his shoulder with one hand as he sucked my nipple into his mouth, nipping gently between his teeth. 

“You’re getting close,” he said around my nipple, “you’re getting wetter and tensing. Cum for me little one, make me wet.” 

As he said that, he took both my nipples in his mouth, then held my ass with his hand driving himself into me hard and fast. That sensation of having him suck both nipples at once never failed to tip me over the edge and I bordered on the brink briefly, then he stroked my clit and I fell over the edge, gripping his cock with the muscles of my cunt as I came. 

His breathing became ragged and uneven and his thrusts became more random and uncoordinated as he got closer. I reached down and tweaked his nipple as he does to me when I teeter on the edge and, just like with me, that quick sharp pain was enough to bring him undone. Bracing himself with one hand on the bed, the other hand gripping my ass cheek, he grunted as I felt the first hot splash of cum hit inside. As he thrust, in and out I felt it trickle out covering his cock and my inner thigh. Waiting until he’d finished thrusting, I leaned forward to kiss him but he flopped backwards on the bed taking me with him. 

“Mmm, that was hot,” he said. 

“What was hot was the Tom and Loki mix,” I said. “Demanding but loving, insistent but gentle. I like it.” 

“Do you now?” he mumbled, still trying to recover his breath. 

“Hell yes. I shall think of this side of you as Toki,” I laughed. 

“Toki? Well that’s...different,” he chuckled. “How’s your ass?” 

“My ass is fine. In fact, my ass is doing just great, along with the rest of me. I wasn’t expecting that to happen when I decided to have a bath, but I’m glad it did,” I said leaning forward to kiss him. 

Wrapping his arms about me and holding me against him, cock still inside, my head resting on his chest. “Too good of an opportunity to pass up,” he said. 

“Mmmm, it was good,” I murmured then looked at him, “So, we going to the pub?” I asked. 

“Why not? I’m sure there’s a storeroom or broom closet somewhere there we can use because I don’t think I'm finished with your body yet,” he said. 

“I feel like I’m getting my mojo back,” I told him. “First one to find the broom closet or store room gets the pleasure of the other going down on them.” 

He laughed, “You’re going down.” 

*one of the side effects of hemochromatosis is reduced interest in sex. Whilst Missy never says no, she’s not been interested in initiating sex lately...hopefully that will improve (along with the regularity of the adult stories...no promises though lol) 


	5. Mulberry Mischief

Chapter 8.4 The Purple Mess available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase immediately preceeds this chapter

Mulberry Mischief

“You have no right to come into my kitchen looking hot as hell and upsetting my equilibrium you know. Why is it, after so long with you I still find you irresistible?” she said more to herself than me. Smiling, because I felt exactly the same way about her, I watched as she gave herself a mental shake and returned her attention to the task at hand, extracting the juice out of the pulp that was in the bag. Wrapping her hands around the bag she gave it a squeeze and we were both surprised by the amount of liquid that fell into the bowl beneath. Holding her hands up, she looked at the sticky purple mess that was running up her wrists then she looked at me and smirked. 

“Don’t you dare,” I said jumping back. 

“But I want a hug,” she said, evil smile firmly in place. 

I can’t help but feel this is going to get very, very messy. 

“I want a hug,” she said again, hands still covered in purple goo. 

Two can play your game little lady, I thought to myself and leaned over giving the cloth bag a squeeze. It was surprisingly satisfying to feel the mulberry juice ooze out of the bag and cover my hands. Watching the liquid drip into the bowl, I wasn’t ready for her sticky hands on my chest. Looking down at the marks she’d left, I looked up and smirked. She was only wearing a tiny little bra that barely contained those gorgeous breasts and a pair of knickers that left little to the imagination and I had hands that were just as sticky, if not more so, than hers had been. 

Standing there watching me, she grinned and reached over to squeeze the bag again. 

“Come on Hiddleston. I dare you,” she said, fresh juice running up her arms as she held her hands out. 

As the woman could be like an octopus at times, I had to plan my attack carefully. Patience not being one her stronger points, I knew I could wait her out, but the thing was the juice had started to congeal on my hands and I wanted it slippery. I figured she’d wait until I reached out to squeeze the bag again before she’d go in for the kill, so I had to plan the timing just right. Turning slightly to squeeze the bag, I caught the movement peripherally moments before her hands were on me again, smearing the sticky liquid all over my chest. 

Just as she went to pull away, I quickly turned and grabbed her, ready for the hands and arms to come up and try to bat my hands away. Sure enough the hands came up, but I pinned them together with one of mine while I pulled the cup of her bra down with the other then bent forward and took her nipple in my mouth sucking hard. I’d no sooner got her nipple in my mouth than all the fight went out of her and she’d buried her sticky hands in my hair, deep moan leaving her mouth. 

“You fight dirty,” she said reaching out to stroke my dick. “But two can play that game.” 

She took a step back, nipple coming out of my mouth with an audible pop, and dropped to her knees pulling my boxers down and taking my cock in her mouth. 

Not tonight little lady. I fisted my hand in her hair and pulled her back, “Doesn’t work that way,” 

Standing back up she put her foot on my boxers so there was no hope of me pulling them back up then reached out and started stroking me, eyes never leaving mine as her other sticky hand went down to my balls and she began tickling me with her fingertips. Trying my best not to react, my cock gave me away as it twitched in her hand. 

“Your body’s giving you away again,” she grinned. “Bit of a bugger when you think you’re so in control then your body dobs you in huh?” 

“Get this thing off,” I said pulling the back of her bra out then letting it go, perversely enjoying the flinch as it bit her skin. “Now.” 

In order to take it off she had to let my cock go, and I could see in her eyes the debate that was raging in her head. Let my cock go or risk me flicking the straps again and again? Self-preservation won out in the end and she let my cock go. While she reached around behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, I reached down with both hands and ripped the tiny knickers from her body – it seriously never ceases to amaze me just how easy those things are to tear, it's like they’re made of paper. 

Eyes narrowing, she looked at me and smiled, “Like that is it? 

Cupping her face in my hands and backing her up against the bench so I could rub my cock against her, I bent down until my lips were just above hers and said, “Is that how you want it to be?” 

“I want it anyway you want it to be, I just want you.” 

Bringing my lips down on hers, ours tongues meeting and doing their own dance, I pulled her up hard against me, our chests sticking together with the now drying mulberry juice. 

Breaking the kiss, I asked, “Where?” 

Pulling my head back down, she whispered against my lips, “Anywhere, I don’t care but please, now. I need to feel you inside me.” 

Guiding her carefully backwards towards the couch in the living room, lips remaining locked together, I threw a blanket over the cushions before pushing her gently so she was laying on her back. Finally breaking the kiss, I nibbled at her neck, hand going between her legs to fun my fingers along the wet lips of her pussy, pushing inside her and feeling how wet she already was. Fuck waiting, I wanted her, she wanted me. 

“Now,” she said. “Please.” 

Pushing my cock against her, she thrust her hips up to take me deep inside. 

“Oh God, you feel so good. So hot, so wet.” 

“Hard and fast, babe. Don’t be gentle.” 

Kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, I threw her legs over my shoulders, grabbed her hips and thrust hard against her, balls slapping her ass. 

“Yes, like that. Don’t stop,” she moaned as I slammed into her. 

After a couple of minutes, I could see she was starting to get frustrated because she kept sliding back on the couch no matter how hard she tried stopping herself. 

“Roll over,” I told her taking her legs from my shoulder. 

On the floor in front of me on all fours, she braced herself as I rammed my cock hard and deep inside her. Bending her arms, she lay with her chest resting on the floor, ass up in the air, one hand between her legs playing with her clit as I pounded her cunt, just as she’d asked me to. 

I could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and felt the familiar heavy feeling in my balls and knew we were both getting close. 

Panting with little whimpering sounds escaping her mouth, she adjusted her position so she was bracing herself on both hands again. 

“Close babe, so close, please don’t stop.” 

“About to cum love, cum with me, let’s do it together.” 

She slammed herself back against me as I pounded deep inside, feeling the muscles of her cunt twitch, then grip me as she tipped over the edge. The feeling of the muscles contracting on my cock was too much and I grunted as I shot my seed deep inside her. 

Her arms gave out and she slid down, body prone on the floor with me collapsed on top of her, both of us out of breath. 

“You ok with me on you like this?” I murmured against her shoulder. 

She made a noise that made no sense but didn’t try to move so I figured she was either fine or I’d already crushed her, either way I was incapable of movement at that point anyway. After a minute or so, I felt movement beneath me as she pushed herself up a little. 

“Want me to move?” 

“If I wanted you to move, I’d move you,” she replied. 

Chuckling softly, I said, “I’m serious love, if you want me to move just let me know.” 

“And I’m serious when I say if I want you to move, I’ll move you.” 

Humouring her I turned my head slightly, kissed her shoulder and gave another small chuckle as I said, “uh huh, you do that then darling.” 

Next thing I knew I felt her tense her muscles and I was being raised in the air as she pushed up, taking me with her. 

“You can get off now,” she said. 

Stunned, I sat there and looked at her. “You just did a push up with me on your back.” 

“Hardly a push up,” she scoffed. 

“Still, rather impressive given our size and weight differences.” 

Looking between my legs at my cock, she smirked, “Talking of impressive...” 

Looking down I couldn’t help but smile, “You’ve killed it, look.” 

She burst out laughing when I said that, “Oh dear, with all the purple stains from the mulberry juice it looks like I strangled it. I forgot how much that stuff stains.” 

Both of us looked down at our mulberry stained bodies and got the giggles. 

“Let’s go make more mess,” she said. “We’ve still got cordial to make, then I’ll let you take me in the shower.” 

“You mean take you _into_ the shower?” I asked. 

Shaking her head, “No, I mean take me _in_ the shower.” 

Looks like I’m in for a busy night. 


	6. Just Hold Me Please

The Chapter: 9.4 Burying the past available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase immediately preceeds this chapter.

Feeling the need to protect her from the world, I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her close against me as we lay in bed. She nestled her head against my chest, one leg between mine, the other over, and there we lay, safe in our own little world for the next few hours at least. What I wouldn’t give to not have to leave the house tomorrow but, we both know that’s not possible. 

“Goodnight my love,” I said. 

“Night babe, I love you,” she replied, turning her face up to me for a kiss. 

Leaning down I murmured, “I love you too,” as I kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with a lot more fervour than I expected. Pulling away, she looked up at me and my stomach did a little flip flop at the passion in her eyes. Not at all what I expected tonight. One hand going behind my head, she pulled me back down towards her and kissed me again, lips gentle but insistent. 

Rolling so she was on top of me, straddling my stomach, she lay her chest against mine and gently kissed my neck slowly going from my ear to my collarbone. Pushing herself back, she brought her lips down to hover just above mine, rubbed her nose against mine imitating the way I do it to her, then grinned before lowering her lips against mine. Again, the kiss was gentle but insistent, tongue seeking mine in a slow intimate dance. My hands came up and held her face, fingers laced behind her head the way I know she loves. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slowly lifted her mouth from mine. 

“Darling are yo...” 

She cut me off, laying a finger against my lips as she shook her head, “No words tonight.” Then she lowered her head again, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and nipping it lightly. Moving her head slightly, she kissed along my jaw then down my neck, along my collarbone then onto my chest. Slowly making her way down, she stopped and flicked her tongue across each nipple then gently drew first one, then the other into her mouth and sucked gently. Her hips were rocking slowly back and forward over my hips as she continued moving down my body, kissing and nipping my skin as she went. I could feel her cheeks move into a smile as she kissed and licked my belly button, causing my stomach muscles to jump against her touch. 

Making her way down further, she was soon between my legs. I was hard and ready for her as she took me in her mouth - just the tip at first, tongue flicking around the rim, before taking me deeper. A moan escaped my lips as her tongue slid along the length of me, sucking me deeper in her hot mouth. My hands fisted in her hair, hips bucking gently as I slowly thrust forward, turned on by the bobbing of her head, the vibration of her low moan and the sight of my cock in her mouth. Tightening my grip on her hair, I thrust a little harder against her, biting my lip as her fingertips lightly brushed against my balls. 

Feeling my cock twitch a couple of time deep within her mouth, she slowly pulled back until she had just the head in her mouth again. Repeating the tongue flick around the rim, she kissed the tip then slowly made her way back up my body, stopping to lick and suck my nipples again. Hands on my chest, she sat back a little and looked me in the eye as she reached behind herself and slowly ran her fingers up and down my shaft, making sure she tickled my balls. Slight smile playing at the corner of her mouth she bent forward and brushed her lips against mine so lightly that it was like the touch of a feather. Her breath warm on my cheek as she placed little kisses along my jaw again. 

Wrapping my arms around her, I flipped her onto her back, my chest pinning her down on the bed, one leg between hers the other beside her, holding myself up with arms either side of her. Looking down into her eyes she gazed back intently, eyes not leaving mine as I lowered my head slowly. I touched my lips against hers gently then with a little more pressure. Her arms wound their way around my neck as she pulled me against her, taking the kiss deeper, tongue wrapping itself around mine, hips gently thrusting against me. 

I ran one hand across her shoulder, fingertips trailing a path down her arm then over to her chest. Cupping her breast, I gently ran my thumb over her nipple, delighting in the gasp that left her mouth as I rolled it between my thumb and forefinger. 

“Tell me what yo...” 

“No words,” she said again, cutting me off. 

Nodding my consent, I lowered my mouth to her breast and took her nipple in my mouth, sucking it deep inside my mouth, her hands loosely gripping my hair. As I continued to lick and suck her nipple, my fingers traced a path over the gentle swell of her stomach, down between her legs. She arched her back against my mouth as my fingers slid along the slippery folds of her pussy, hands tightening their grip on my hair as I rubbed her clit then pushed two fingers inside her, slowly withdrawing them then pushing them inside her again. I could feel the muscles working to grip and hold my fingers inside her and knew that it wouldn’t take much to make her cum. 

Adjusting my position so I could take one nipple in my mouth and cup her breast with the other hand, fingers still inside her, I pushed both breasts together so I could take both nipples in my mouth at once and sucked hard. She let out a cry and I felt the muscles of her pussy contract and felt the warmth of her juices as she came on my fingers. Keeping up a slow but steady pace, I fingered her until the muscle spasms stopped then positioned my body between her legs, cock pushing gently against her entrance. 

Opening her legs, she raised her hips and I easily slid inside her. She was so warm, so wet and felt so good. I didn’t want to hurry or rush, wanted to take my time and actually make love to her for a change. Holding myself up, I straightened my arms so I was high off her, not touching except for where our bodies were joined so intimately. Thrusting slow but deep, I drove myself inside her, using my pubic bone to massage her clit knowing it would be super sensitive at the moment with her cuming not long before. 

Relaxing my arms, I lowered myself so we were laying chest to chest and claimed her lips with mine, her hands reaching behind me, fingernails digging into my shoulders as she bent her knees allowing me to go deeper inside her. Pushing myself back up I took each of her hands in mine and pinned them to the bed, pushing against them to keep myself elevated. I thrust a little harder against her, watching her face to see how close she was getting because I wanted us to cum together and I wasn’t ready yet. 

Pulling back a little further each time, I thrust a little harder forward, giving a gentle grind on her clit watching for the change of expression, the darkening of her eyes, the little hitch of her breathing as she held it just a little longer, all the little signs you learn over the years. She’s not a fan of making love ordinarily and quite often when we start making love, she’ll change the pace halfway through and we end up getting down and dirty with hard, fast, rough sex. Tonight, I wanted it to stay this way. I know she initiated it, but I’m controlling it. I know why she wanted sex tonight and, like her, I never say no, but left up to her, we’d be down and dirty in no time; tonight, because of the reason she wanted this, we make love. 

I let go of her hand long enough to reach down, stroke the outside of her thigh and lift her leg towards my hip, then pinned her hand down against the bed again. Teeth on her lip let me know she liked the change and her thrusting became just that little bit harder, both of us watching for changes in the other’s faces. God she’s beautiful to watch. Nostrils flaring slightly as her breathing changed, the telltale whimper, holding her breath slightly, narrowing of her eyes. Feeling the heaviness in my balls I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold on for too much longer, and whilst I knew she was getting close, she wasn’t close enough. 

Letting her hands go, I held myself up with one hand and wrapped the other hand around her throat, eyes not leaving hers as I was slightly unsure if this was the right move or not but also knowing it was the only way I was going to get her to cum with me. Thrusting hard against her now, she hooked her other leg around my hip and used her feet to pull me forward, low moan leaving her lips as I squeezed just that little bit more around her throat. Movements becoming more erratic beneath me, I could feel the muscles just inside her pussy clenching my cock as I gave a hard thrust and she finally fell over the edge. That first muscle spasm from her was enough to tip me over and I shot the first ribbons of cum deep inside her. Moving only from the hips, we both pushed against each other as I lay down on her, chest on chest and kissed her deeply as we rode our orgasms down. 

Going to move off her, she grabbed me and shook her head, “No. Stay there. I’m not ready for you not to be inside me.” 

“I’m going to squash you,” I told her. 

“I don’t care. Please. Stay there for just a little longer. Just another minute.” 

Trying as much as possible to take some of my weight on my arms to avoid squashing her, I stayed where I was but it wasn’t enough for her. 

“Stop holding yourself up. I want to feel all of you. I need to feel all of you.” 

“If I get too heavy, you tell me. I’m not having you hurt yourself. I’m here love, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll lay beside you and hold you all night if that’s what you need but please, don’t let me hurt you.” 

“Just stay there for a little longer. Hold me tight. Don’t let go for a bit.” 

Holding her tight against me, conscious of the fact that I was so much bigger and heavier than her, I couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of having her hold me so tight. After a minute she gently pushed against me, “Thank you. I needed that. Please don’t let me go.” 

“I’m not going to let you go but can I at least lay beside you?” 

Nodding her agreement, she reluctantly let me roll off her but not once did she take her arms from around me. She fit so snuggly against me, head tucked under my chin, cheek resting against my chest, one leg between mine, one leg over the top. I seem to recall this being where it all started. Pulling back slightly so I could see her face, I looked down to see her looking up at me. 

“You ok little one?” I asked. 

“With you, I’m always ok.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 14.3 Parental Absence Explained available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase immediately preceeds this chapter.

**DON’T MAKE ME TELL YOUR MOTHER**

I’d only just turned the water on and was squeezing the shower gel into my hands to wash myself when she came into the bathroom.

“I need to clean my teeth,” she said.

Nodding, I turned my back to her while I wet my body ready for the shower gel. I got a surprise when I felt her arms come around my waist.

“You’ve already showered,” I said.

“I need another one,” she said. “The first one was for me, this one’s for you.”

Scooping some of the shower gel from my hands, she ran her hands across my shoulder blades then along my collarbone before going down my spine then around my waist to my stomach, her touch light, tickling and teasing as she made her way down towards my cock.

Taking her hand in mine I turned around and tilted her head up with my finger under her chin.

“You sure you want to go there after all you’ve been through today?” I asked.

“It’s because of all that I’ve been through today that I want to go there,” she replied. “That and your mum told me to get myself inside and have sex my husband.”

“She’s a very smart lady my mother ,” I said. “Best do as she says then. Don’t want her to think you’re ignoring her advice.”

Pulling her close, water cascading over both of us, I held her face as I lowered my head and rubbed her nose with mine, causing her to smile at the familiar ritual. 

“You going to kiss me or do I need to go tell your mum you’re being mean to me and holding out?” she asked.

“I dare you to go tell my mum,” I said as I grazed her lips with mine. 

She sighed at the contact, then wrapped her arms around my neck as she nipped my bottom lip.

“You really want to dare me after she’s the one that told me to get in here and get you naked?” she murmured against my lips. 

Cupping her butt in my hands, I rubbed my body against hers, cock standing at attention between us as I kissed her hard on the mouth, tongue seeking hers. Pulling back slightly, she rubbed her thumb over the head of my dick then wrapped her hand around the shaft and started to stroke me slowly but firmly. 

Breaking the kiss, she looked up at me, smiled and went straight for my nipples, licking, sucking and teasing them with her teeth and tongue. My cock bouncing her hand caused her to giggle and lose her rhythm then my fingers sliding along her slick folds stilled her hand completely for  a moment as she pressed her hips forward against my hand. One arm around her, hand cupping her bottom and holding her in place, I slid two fingers inside her hot pussy, pushing them deep.

Hearing her gasp of pleasure, I kissed her hard on the mouth again, loving the little whimpering sounds that escaped as I fingered her while she stroked me. She hungrily leaned into me as I slid my tongue into her mouth and teased her opening with a third finger. Breaking the kiss again, she smiled as she went down on her knees in front of me, tongue out as she licked the head of my cock before taking my length in her mouth and sucking hard, squeezing me between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Moaning at how hot her mouth felt against me, I held her head in my hands as I gently pumped in and out of her mouth as her fingers came up and tickled my balls. 

I know she felt my cock twitch in her mouth because she smiled as she took me deeper then pulled away, kissing the tip as I withdrew. Slowly standing, she kissed her way up my stomach and chest up to my neck then on tiptoes pulling my head down to kiss my mouth. 

“Let’s take it to the bedroom,” I said, reaching behind her to turn the water off. “So I can return the favour.”

“The only thing I want from you,” she said grabbing my cock, “Is this, in here,” and she pulled my hand down between her legs, curling her fingers so I was cupping her.

“What about what I want?” I asked her. “What if I want to taste you, suck your clit, finger you until you beg me to fuck you? What if that’s what I want?”

“You know I never say no,” she replied. “Do as you wish.”

“ Oh I will my love. Believe me I will.”

Grabbing a towel, I flung it over my shoulder as I turned her around so she had her back facing me and started to wring the excess water out of her hair before gently rubbing it with the towel. Once I'd dried it off enough for it to not drip everywhere, I began to dry her, starting at her arms and working my way down until I was squatting in front of her, drying her ankles and feet. Unable to resist, I bent forward and licked her belly button, smiling as the muscles twitched and her hips moved forward. 

“I love the way your muscles dance under my touch,” I told her. 

“I can think of other muscles I want you to make dance,” she said, looking down at me. 

“All in good time little one, all in good time,” I replied as I dried myself off quickly. 

After throwing the towels in the laundry  hamper, I pulled her close with one arm around her waist holding her to me as I started walking towards the door, grabbing her brush on the way out of the bathroom. Continuing to kiss her as I walked her towards the bed, I could hear those little noises she makes when she’s feeling content.

Reaching the bed, I pushed her gently so she sat on the edge and finally broke away from the kiss. Climbing on the bed behind her, I pulled her back a little bit then started brushing her damp hair so it didn’t tangle too badly. Exposing her neck, I couldn’t help myself and leaned down kissing and nipping it then sucking on it and leaving my mark. 

“It’s been so long since you’ve done that,” she said.

“Well, I know how you feel about it when you’re out in public so I’ve been on my best behaviour, but your hair’s grown so much that it well and truly covers the back of your neck now so I have no qualms in leaving my mark there, even if it is only me that sees it,” I told her.

“I hate the look of them, but I have to be honest, I love the feeling,” she said. “I only wish I could do it to you in return.”

“Soon darling, not too long now,” I replied.

Putting the brush down, I kissed along her shoulder until I reached her neck then up her neck until I reached her earlobe which I gently sucked as my hands cupped and massaged her breasts. She leaned back against me, arm coming up around my neck and turning her head slightly as her mouth sought mine. 

Tweaking a nipple between my thumb and forefinger, I slowly trailed my other hand down her side, over the curve of her waist to her hip and then her thigh. Moving my fingers from the outside of her thigh to her inner thigh, I could hear her breathing change and she arched her back waiting for me to touch her most sensitive of places. 

”What do you want?” I asked her, my mouth hovering just above hers. “Tell me what you want my love.”

“I want you to touch me. I want to feel your fingers inside me, deep inside me. I want to feel your mouth on mine and I want to suck your tongue,” she replied.

Leaning down slightly I pressed my lips against hers then licked her bottom lip waiting for her to do what she wanted. When she felt my tongue on her lips, she opened her mouth to allow me access then sucked on my tongue, holding it in place gently with her teeth and as she did  that, I pushed my fingers deep inside her pussy. She let my tongue go and let out a gasp of pleasure then started to move her hips as she rode my hand. 

“That’s it  love , pleasure yourself on me. Ride me  til you cum, then I want to taste you,” I said against her ear. Pushing back against me, she lifted her hips slightly making it easier for me to get my fingers further inside then held my hand as she slid up and down against it. I felt the muscles begin to tighten around me and knew she was about to cum. Squeezing her nipple just enough to cause the slightest amount of pain, she held her breath then let  out a moan as I felt the first muscle spasm grip my fingers.

“Ride it down love,” I told her still thrusting my fingers inside, just slower and not as hard. “Ride it all the way down.”

When there were no more spasms, I slowly withdrew my fingers and moved so that I was now in front of her. Pushing her back, I positioned myself between her legs and spread them apart then wriggled a little further down the bed. Using my fingers, I stroked the lips of her pussy and opened her before sliding my tongue along the wet  folds finding her sensitive hooded nub. Lightly grazing her clit with my teeth, I made sure to be gentle knowing how sensitive she’d be having just cum. Oh God, she was so wet and tasted so good.

“Babe, finger me. Please. I want to feel you inside  me; I feel empty without you in there,” she said. 

Sliding my tongue to her entrance, I thrust inside smiling to myself as her back arched and hand wrapped itself in my hair. “Babe, please. Please, I need you inside me,” she begged. Pushing two fingers against her, I couldn’t help myself and decided to tease her just a little, leaving them just playing at her entrance. Lifting her head, she glared down at me, “Don’t make me have to go get your  mothe ... ohhhhh ,” she finished as I pushed my fingers inside hard and deep. Sitting between her legs with my fingers fucking her, I took my cock in my hand and started to stroke myself watching my fingers sliding in and out covered in her juices. Glancing up, I saw her eyes transfixed on my hand, watching every stroke, tongue licking her bottom lip. 

Smiling at her, I wriggled up the bed a little, took my fingers out and rubbed my cock on her clit before sliding it up and down the slick folds. 

“You feel so good,” I told her. “Should I fuck you like this hmmm? Or should I take you from behind? I think this way, then I can suck your nipples and watch your face as you cum.”

Her eyes were heavy and looked dark with want and desire, “I don’t care how you do me, just please; do me now. Make me forget, make me forget everything.” And as she said that I positioned myself over her and pushed my cock, deep inside her hot, wet cunt and thrust my hips forward, grinding my pubic bone on her clit. Her legs spread further, hips raising and falling in time with my own and we each became lost in our desire to reach fulfillment. 

Pounding myself against her, I could see her breathing changing, and she reached up, digging her fingernails deep into my ass, hurting me but in such a good way. Keeping my eyes on her, I could see her breasts bouncing with ever forward thrust of my hips driving my cock all the way inside her so my balls were slapping against her ass. Feeling the heaviness in my balls I reached up and placed a hand around her throat and slowly started to squeeze. Her face went from one of pleasure to one of pure  ecstasy as my hand closed tighter and tighter, cock slamming inside her. I could feel the muscles inside that tight, sweet cunt of hers gripping me and knew she was about to tip over the edge.

“Cum for me baby. Cum for me, take me with you. Oh, yes, that’s it. Let go, cum.” I felt the first spasm grip my cock, milking me as I pulled out and thrust back in, then they came hard and fast, taking me over the edge with her. My thrusts became erratic as did my breathing as the first ribbons of cum shot deep inside her. Feeling the cum from both of us covering my cock, which was still buried inside her, was such a satisfying feeling and I lay my full body weight on her as I kissed her long, hard and deep...exactly the way she loves to finish, with me  laying on her, not taking any of the weight off her. I could hear her sigh of contentment against my neck and I smiled as her arms went around me and she held me tight. 

“Good thing you finished off the way you did otherwise you were going to force me into complaining to your mother that you were being a bad husband and wouldn’t fuck me.”

“I hardly think my mother was going to want to hear that I wouldn’t fuck you,” I laughed.

“Your mother’s words to me were, and I quote ‘Get  yourself inside and make that husband of yours screw you  senseless .’

“Screw is not the same as fuck,” I told her.

“Of course it is, your mother’s a lady she’s not going to say fuck but that’s what she meant,” she told me. “I’m no lady so shut the fuck up and kiss me, I need to go to sleep...and you’re squashing me so get off you great lump,” she finished with a huge smile.

Laughing out loud, I pushed myself up off her, rubbed my nose against hers and said, “One of the things I love about you is your randomness...and that potty mouth. I love you my darling.”

“I love you too. ‘night babe.”


	8. That Escalated Quickly

This chapter goes along with chapter 15.3 Mine's Still Better available in My Virtual Adventures With Tom: The Next Phase. Ideally for it to all make sense read that chapter and then come to this bit where it tells you to, might mean you'll need two windows open to be able to do it. Sorry for the confusion and inconvenience but this is how the muse has directed me to post it.

**THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY**

Straddled across my legs as we sat in the office chair, she took in the answer I'd just given her. 

No, Skye wasn’t her daughter. The relief was palpable. She reached up and pulled my head down to hers, pressing her lips against mine. It registered somewhere in the back of my mind that she’d cleaned her teeth recently as she tasted of mint. The feel of her soft lips against mine was something I never got tired of. Expecting her to kiss me then head back to bed, I think we were both surprised at how quickly things escalated. 

She pressed her lips against mine just a little harder and licked my bottom lip seeking entry to my mouth and wanting my tongue. The moment our tongues touched it was like a flame had been ignited. I held her face tight in my hands as her hands reached up and grabbed my hair, soft whimpers escaping from her as she wriggled in my lap. 

Moving one hand from her face, I reached down and cupped her breast, feeling the hard nipple against my palm, my cock instantly becoming hard. I could feel the heat coming from between her legs against the thin sleep pants I was wearing and that only further encouraged my already engorged cock. 

My hand found its way under the oversized t-shirt she was wearing and I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger before almost ripping the shirt from her body. I needed her nipple in my mouth and I needed it right fucking now. 

“Hold on,” she panted as she lifted the shirt over her head then moaned as I brought my mouth down on her nipple before she’d even managed to get the shirt off her arms. As soon as she’d discarded the shirt, she held my head against her chest and arched her back, sliding her hips back and forwards across my groin. 

Pulling my head back up, she ground her lips against mine, grabbing my hand and putting it on her breast. 

“I want you now,” she said. “I’m so wet, so hot and so ready. Take me. Now.” 

Lifting herself off my lap so I could slide my sleep pants down and free my cock, she positioned herself above me, then came down hard on me shouting out as she did. 

Hands fisted in her hair, I pulled back, forcing her to arch her back so her breasts were right in front of me. Taking first one then the other in my mouth, I sucked hard as I thrust against her. 

Finding it hard to drive forward hard enough given our position in the chair, I gripped her hips and bounced her up and down as I thrust upwards each time I pushed her down. 

She gripped my shoulders, fingernails digging in so hard she broke the skin, head thrown back, breasts bouncing up and down. 

“Oh God Tom, I’m cuming,” she moaned. 

“I know love, I can feel. Let go, take me with you.” 

Letting her hips go, I took her breasts in my hand, pushed them together then took both nipples in my mouth at once. 

A cry escaped her lips as I felt the muscles in her pussy contract. The first couple of spasms were gentle then she gripped my cock in what felt like a vice and tipped me over the edge. Shooting my seed deep inside her, I held her butt cheeks as I thrust hard then slowed down as we both rode our orgasms down. Leaning against each other, panting hard, she said, “Will you come to bed? Leave this and come hold me? I need you.” 

I don’t hear those three words very often so when I do, I listen. I’m needed and it’s the best feeling in the world. 

**_IDEALLY RETURN TO THE STORY AND READ THE NEXT PART BEFORE COMING BACK TO READ PART 2._ **

**THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY PART 2**

She crossed the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom as I jokingly called out, “Did you just knock me back?” 

“I didn’t say no,” she called back from the bathroom. “You didn’t ask.” 

Well, she did have me on a technicality there. I didn’t ask; but we can fix that. 

Getting out of bed, I wandered into the bathroom and stood behind her, “I’m asking now.” 

Holding my eye in the mirror as I walked up behind her, she licked her bottom lip and leaned back against me. Bending down, I pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck then sucked on it to leave a mark like the one I’d given her the other night. 

“Oh, that feels so nice,” she said. “I just wish they weren’t so ugly.” 

“It’ll be underneath your hair,” I said, releasing the skin. 

Reaching my hands around in front of her, I cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples between my fingers as I rubbed my cock against her. 

“Why is it that I can never get enough of you?” I asked her as I bent her over the vanity and stroked myself as I pushed two fingers deep inside her wet cunt. “No matter how often I have you, I want more. So wet already my love.” 

“Because you’re not the only one that can’t get enough,” she gasped as she felt my cock against her ass. 

“Tempting as it is to fuck your ass, I want to feel how wet you get when you cum on me,” I said as I removed my fingers and rammed my cock inside her hard and deep. 

Bracing herself against the vanity, she cried out as I pounded in and out, hands holding her hips. She arched her back as much as possible with me slamming my cock hard against her, balls slapping against her skin. Fuck she was hot; so wet, so good. 

Feeling the little flutters of her muscles tightening, I let her hips go, grabbed her hair and wrapped it around my hand then pulled back while I wrapped the other hand around her neck knowing she was about to cum hard. 

The little whimpers that had been coming from her, turned into moans of pleasure against my hand tightening on her throat and I could feel the vibration of her moans as she swallowed hard. 

She pushed herself back against me, meeting me thrust for thrust, encouraging me to go harder. 

“Hurry love, I’m close, can’t hold on much longer,” I panted, looking down at my cock, so slick and shiny covered in her juices. I could feel my balls getting heavier and knew I was getting really close. 

Letting her hair go but keeping my hand wrapped around her throat, I slapped her on the ass as I thrust hard against her. She cried out and I felt the muscles in her pussy clench, then felt the warmth of her juices on my cock as she came on me. 

“That’s it love, ride it down,” I said as I pumped hard a couple more times before pulling out and stroking myself to a climax, hot ribbons of cum coating her back and ass. 

Turning the shower on, I pulled her under the spray of water and washed her off then turned her around and pulled her to me, kissing her gently, rubbing her nose with mine. 

“You’re very quiet,” I said. “Everything ok?” 

“Well, I’ve just been deliciously fucked by the most gorgeous man in the world, I haven’t had coffee and you’re still alive,” she said. “I’d say everything’s good.” 


	9. Getting Ready for the Holidays part 1 and 2

Chapter 18.4 Holidays at Last available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase should be read before reading this.

Getting Ready for the Holidays part 1:

Pulling her even closer, I bent down and rubbed my nose against hers, my lips hovering so close to hers I could feel her breath. All it would take is a wriggle from her and our lips would be touching but for once in her life, even though I knew she desperately wanted my kiss, she waited.

I felt the disappointed in her body as she sagged a little when I moved my head away instead of kissing her. Then she lay tensed up waiting to see what the next move was. I moved to her ear and whispered “I want you,” which caused her to smile.

Lowering my head, I brushed my lips softly against hers, barely touching and felt her body respond when I licked her bottom lip. Her arms came up around my neck and she gently pulled me down pressing her lips against mine then granting me access to her mouth. Our tongues lazily rolled around each other, and as I put my hand on her bottom, a small moan escaped her mouth. 

Moving my head, I kissed a trail along her jawline to her ear then down her neck to the soft spot just above her collarbone. She wrapped her leg over my waist and pulled me tight against her, our crotches pressing against each other. Moving her hips slightly, she thrust herself against me, breath becoming ragged.

“Oh God I want you so bad,” she said.

My raging hard on indicated that the feeling was very mutual. Sitting up, I pulled the bottom of her shirt up exposing her belly, then higher still over her breasts. She pulled herself forwards, tensing her abdominal muscles so that I could lift the shirt over her head and down her arms. Once off, I threw it on the floor and pushed her back so I could kiss the skin that was exposed at the top of the lacy bra she wore. Hearing the satisfied sigh as my hand cupped one breast and massaged, I ran my other hand down over her stomach, then along her denim clad hips to the area between her legs. Cupping my hand over her, I pushed hard with my fingers knowing the denim would dull the sensation. Thrusting her hips up, she reached down and undid her jeans, then hooked her fingers in the waist band, lifted herself off the bed and pushed her jeans down as far as she could, allowing me to take them the rest of the way. 

Positioning myself in between her legs, I bent down and mouthed her lace covered pussy,  reveling in the moans that escaped her mouth and her hands gently pulling my hair as she lifted her hips against me. 

“Finger me,” she said. “Please. I need to feel you.” 

“Do you like these?” I asked, flicking the band on the lacy knickers she was wearing.

“I have more,” she answered.

I didn’t need any more prompting. The thing with those tiny little lace knickers is that there’s nothing to them and they tear so easily, but it’s such a  satisfying sound and my cock let me know it liked that sound. Grabbing the side with both hands, I pulled and grinned as I felt the material give way then heard the ripping sound. I’d barely finished tearing them from her when I had my tongue buried inside her, my finger finding the sensitive nub hidden away at the top of her wet folds.

She made no attempt to be quiet, moaning my name and panting as I alternated pushing my tongue and fingers inside her wet  centre .

“I want your cock. I want to suck it, taste it, play with it.” she said as I tongue fucked her. “Oh God that feels so good.”

Reluctantly I sat back between her legs, still looking at that delectable wet cunt begging for my attention, and took off my shirt. She sat up on the bed before me and licked the skin on my chest before moving across to my nipples where she flicked each one with her tongue. Reaching behind her, I undid the  clasp on her bra and watched as those  deliciously pale mounds of flesh were freed. She cupped a breast, ran her thumb over the nipple then leaned forward offering it to me to take in my mouth, which I gladly did. Throwing her head back while I sucked hard, she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit then slid a finger down and pushed it inside herself.

By this stage my cock was aching to be freed from my jeans and I undid them, pushing them to the side so the head was exposed. Sensing the movement, she pushed herself backwards then, in some weird yoga move she was bending down and taking what she could in her mouth, tongue flicking out to lap at the precum first.

She tried to take my cock in her mouth but found the denim of my jeans in the way and pulled at the material, trying to push them down. 

“Get them off,” she growled as she again licked the head of my cock.

“You’re going to have to move love,” I chuckled.

She moved back a few inches, allowing me just enough room to wriggle the jeans over my hips but then she was on me while I was trying to get them off.

Chuckling, I kept sliding back on the bed but she kept coming with me, my cock barely staying between her lips. 

“Darling, just let me get them off,” I said, as I slid off the bed and stood. 

She sat watching every move, licking her lips as my cock sprang completely free of my jeans. Bending down to pull them over my feet, I decided to have a bit of fun with her and started stroking myself before I stood up properly.

“Look, but don’t touch,” I said as I stood in front of her, stroking myself mere inches from her mouth. Watching her bite her bottom lip was such a turn on, as was seeing her squirm when I cupped my balls and rolled them gently in my palm. 

“ Nup , fuck that,” she said as she sprang forward, pushed my hand away and took the full length of my cock in her mouth.  God, she felt good, mouth so hot, tongue sliding up and down my shaft, hand reaching gently between my legs rolling my balls in her hand. I could easily cum in her mouth but the thought of that hot pussy made me hold on. 

Pushing her back on the  bed, I moved so that she could keep sucking my cock but so I could eat her out. Why should she have all the fun when I wanted to taste her juices on my tongue, bury my fingers inside her until she begged me to fuck her.

The little whimpering noises she made as I licked her folds and pushed two fingers inside her, vibrated along the length of my dick and I knew I could only take a little bit more of that magic tongue of hers before I came. 

“Slow down or I’m going to cum in your mouth,” I said to her and I pushed my fingers inside her cunt and curled them around to reach her g-spot.

“Do me. Now.” she demanded. “I want you on top of me, inside me. Please babe, I need to feel you.”

Moving so that I was between her legs, I held myself up on my arms then lowered myself so I could kiss her. “I can taste myself,” I said to her.

“ So can I,” she murmured against my lips as she reached down and guided my cock to her entrance. “Don’t be gentle.”

“Don’t be so demanding. I’m on top we’ll do it my way,” I told her.

“Then I’ll go on top,” she said making a move to try and flip me.

Pinning her down with my hand around her throat, I looked down at her and said, “You’ll stay where you are and take what you’re given.”

Her eyes darkened with desire and she pushed her hips up so my cock was sheathed in her warm, moist core. 

“I want to watch you cum,” she said as she reached behind me and dug her fingernails into my ass cheeks. 

“I want to watch you too. I want to hear you cry my name as you lose control. It’s such a fucking turn on when you do.”

She spread her legs wide, pumping her hips to meet me thrust for thrust, eyes never leaving mine, small sounds escaping her lips as I drove deeper. A smile played about her lips as she felt my balls banging her thighs. 

“ You’re close babe,” she said. “You’re so hard, feels so good.”

“You’re so hot, so wet. Cum for little one, I can’t hold on for too much longer.”

“I’m trying,” she said. “I think I need help.”

Holding myself up on one arm I reached out and pinched her nipple hard and was rewarded with a twitch of the muscles just insider her pussy.

“That’s it  love , let go,” I said as I pinched her hard again.

“More,” she said as she tried to grind her pussy against me with each thrust. Wrapping my hand around her throat, I squeezed gently, carefully watching her face, her eyes, judging just how far to go. Feeling her finding it a little more difficult to swallow, I knew I'd gone as far as I was willing to go and held that pressure as I looked down at her and said, “Cum for me, and I'll pull out and cum on your belly, stroke myself so you can watch, cum for me little one.”

I felt the first muscle spasm and pumped hard, slamming my cock hard inside her as I felt the next spasm, then the next as she screamed my name, fingers dug firmly into my ass as she pushed herself against me. I couldn’t hold on, feeling her muscles milking the length of my cock with every thrust was too much and I shot my seed deep inside her, calling her name as I fell forward on her. Her arms held me tight around the waist as she continued to thrust against me, waiting for my orgasm to end. Breathing heavily, I moved my head slightly and kissed the side of her neck. 

“ God I love it when you scream my name like that,” I told her. “It makes me feel like I’m the only person in this world that matters to you.”

I could feel her smile as she replied, “You are, and I love you very much but we’re running late, and much as I'd love to lay here and feel your cock getting soft, we need to move.”

“Give me another 5 minutes and it won’t be soft,” I smirked, looking down at her.

“That may be true, but we’re still going to be late. You can have your wicked way with me again when we get there.”

Can’t argue with that.

**Please switch back to Holidays at Last, you'll be prompted to switch back for part 2**

Getting Ready for the Holidays part 2 

I couldn’t stop thinking about this morning when she was meant to be packing and we ended up having sex. Picturing her naked body writhing underneath me, hearing her moans of ecstasy; damn, I’ve done it again. It’s so damn cramped in this car, I can barely stretch my leg, my jeans are riding up and my cock is trying it’s best to escape over the top of the waistband of my jeans but keeps getting caught on the stitching and it’s bloody uncomfortable. 

I thought I had it all under control until she yawned and pushed her chest forward and that got me thinking of her cupping her breast and pushing her nipple into my mouth and. ..hello raging hard on again. She finally  realised what the problem was when she saw my groping my crotch. Suggesting we pull over was a good idea, at least I could get out and adjust myself.

Pulling over, she directed me to park under a  copse of thick trees. I unbuckled and went to get out when she stopped me.

“Wait a minute,” she said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“This,” she said as she unbuckled her seat belt, turned to me and started massaging my cock through my jeans with one hand while she was trying to undo them with the other.

“Give me a hand here,” she demanded. “undo them.” 

Undoing my jeans, I couldn’t quite believe she was about to do what she obviously had in mind. Freeing my cock, she took it in her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down and she stroked me with her hand. I felt her tongue run around the rim then flick across the slit. 

Fisting her hair, I held her head down as I fucked her mouth, hips raising each time I pushed her head down. 

“Oh God love, yes.  Oh that feels so good.  Mmmm , yes, squeeze with your tongue.”

She pushed hard with her tongue pressing my cock against the roof of her mouth. There were cars entering the rest stop as she was going down on me and the thrill of knowing we could get caught at any moment was such a turn on it wasn’t long before I knew I was about to cum.

“I’m  cuming babe, going to cum in your mouth unless you move. You want it in your mouth?” I asked ready to pull her head up.

She nodded her head as she sucked me even further in her mouth and her hand squeezed the base of my cock. 

Grunting as I shot the first ribbons of cum deep in her throat, I held her head down as I fucked her mouth until I was dry then let her hair go and collapsed back in the seat.

“Feel better?” she asked, wiping her mouth on a tissue from the glove compartment.

“Can’t think,” I murmured. “Wife is the devil incarnate, wicked thing.”

She laughed as she unbuckled her belt, “I told you, it’s my turn to drive.”


	10. Dreams

Chapter  20.2 It Wasn’t Unexpected available in My Virtual Adventure with Tom: The Next Phase immediately precedes this chapter.

Dreams

Elsa excused herself and said she was tired so was going to head to bed and I thought it was a good chance for me to go lay down and read while Tom and Chris finished their game of pool. 

Fluffing up the pillows I lay down with the book I’d received for Christmas, Stephen King’s latest offering, and began reading. I’d read half a dozen pages when the lines kept blurring, I’d read the same line 4 times and decided it was time to put the book down and sleep. Snuggling down in the comfortable bed I felt myself drifting off with the sound of the ocean coming through the open windows. 

I’ve no idea how long I’d been asleep when I started dreaming. In the dream I felt a hand touch my back, stroking along my spine from neck to butt, slowly, gently, fingers barely touching – up and down, up and down. It was relaxing, not tickling but so light I wondered if I imagined it. The hand went further down and stroked over my butt cheek then went back up to my waist.

The dream hand stroked across the top of my butt cheeks from one side to the other, then ran lightly over my bottom, down my thigh to the back of my knee, then back up to the top of my thigh where it rested. In the dream I was waiting to see what was going to happen next and it wasn’t long before the hand was on the move again, this time the fingers going between my legs. I moved my leg so the fingers could touch me. Dream me felt the bed move as the body attached to the hand adjusted its position, then moved my leg so it could gain entry to my pussy. The bed was moving rhythmically as if someone was bouncing and dream me  realised that the hand touching me was attached to a body that was pleasuring itself. Dream me tried to turn but was pinned down suddenly by a weight and I tried harder to turn but couldn’t. Dream me started to fade and real me was waking up and realised that the bed was actually moving and I had fingers inside my pussy.

“ Whatchadoinbabe ?” I slurred, sleep still having a hold on me. “Want sex?”

There was no answer, but I could hear heavy breathing and the bed began to shake more. It was then that it sank into my sleep fuddled brain that Tom was beside me, fingers deep inside me and stroking himself. No way was he doing that without me watching, so I made a huge effort and pushed the leg that was pinning me down away, and flipped myself over to find his cock right in front of my face, his fist pumping up and down. Damn but that was so fucking hot to see.

“Suck it,” he said, as he grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my mouth. Having to adjust my position to accommodate his cock in my mouth, he had to take his fingers out of me. “I know you’re still half asleep so I don’t expect you to take it all but just suck it a bit. I’m so fucking horny. Let me put my fingers back inside you. Oh God your mouth feels amazing.”

Pumping himself gently into my mouth, I’d woken a little more and took more of him in as he thrust two fingers hard and fast in my pussy. I love that he has such big hands and long fingers because it means he can be  inside me and rub my clit with his thumb at the same time. 

Not wanting to stop sucking his cock, I reached down to the hand that was currently fingering me and tapped one of the fingers that was not currently inside me, indicating that I wanted it where the other two were.

“You want more?” he questioned as he thrust himself in my mouth and pushed a third finger inside me. “Happy to oblige my darling. Oh, fuck you’re so wet, so hot. 

God his fingers felt so good, having three inside me made me feel deliciously full and he expertly curled them as he thrust them inside hitting my g-spot and rubbing my clit with his thumb causing me to moan. I knew the moan vibrated along the length of his cock and he let me know he was getting close to  cuming by gently grabbing a handful of my hair and holding me still while he slid his cock out of my mouth. 

“I’m going to cum in your mouth if you keep moaning darling.”

“I don’t mind as long as you make me cum with your fingers,” I told him.

“Tempting offer but I want to be inside you. I want to feel the muscles in your pussy stroke me when you cum,” he told me as he lifted my left leg and put it up on his shoulder. “ Mmmm , look how wet you are, I’ve changed my mind,” he said as he put my leg down. “I need to taste you first.”

He bent down and sucked my clit which was sensitive from him rubbing it with his thumb and, gasping, I thrust my hips up. “So eager,” he whispered as he thrust his tongue inside me. 

Clenching the sheets in my hand, hips thrusting up, I cried out louder than I'd intended and he clamped a hand over my mouth, grinning like a  cheshire cat as he said, “ Shhh , you’ll have the whole of The Bay knowing we’re about to fuck if you keep making that much noise. Not that I’m not flattered, but best not be quite so loud.”

“You love it when I scream your name at home. I’m quite convinced people in the  neighbouring suburb know when we do it,” I mumbled underneath the hand that still covered my mouth.

Moving up my body, he replaced his hand with his mouth, as he stroked himself briefly then pushed his cock inside my eagerly waiting pussy. 

“Oh God you’re so hot,” he moaned against my ear, hips pumping up and down. “So hot, so wet.”

“I want it hard,” I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his ass, pulling him forward. 

Our hips kept perfect time, thrust for thrust, his cock deep inside me, balls slapping my ass. “Cum for me little one,” he said “I can feel you’re so close, your muscles are twitching. I want you to cum on me, I want to feel the muscles in your cunt grip my cock and milk me when I cum deep inside you.”

Digging my fingernails into his ass, I held tight and ground my clit against his pubic bone on the downward thrust, his mouth coming down on mine just as I was about to scream his name out. I felt that prickly feeling in the pit of my stomach then felt myself teetering on the edge until he bit my bottom lip. That slightest bit of pain was all I needed to tip me over the edge and as I felt the first muscle twitch of my orgasm start, I felt the pulsing of his cock as he shot his seed deep inside me, his moaning muffled, because our mouths were still together. 

Laying side by side a couple of minutes later, he stroked my cheek and said, “I was so horny and when I came in and saw you asleep, I thought I’d take care of it myself. I started pleasuring myself but then you must have been dreaming about something and you moved making the sheet fell off you. I looked down and saw you were already wet and I couldn’t help but touch you, then you moved again and...”

“...and woke up with your fingers inside me. It’s ok babe, you know I’d never say no but can we go to sleep now? I’m tired.”

“Thank you my darling, I think I can sleep now. I had no hope before with my cock poking me in the stomach. Goodnight my love.”

“Night babe.”


	11. Happy New Year

The Chapter Seeing In The New Year (Chapter 20.4) in My Virtual Adventure With Tom: The Next Phase immediately precedes this Chapter.

**HAPPY NEW** **YEAR**

Having brought in the New Year we bid goodnight to everyone and made to go to our room. Scooping her up in my arms, I carried her bridal style across the dry sand and for once she didn’t argue, instead looping her arms around my neck. After I’d taken a few steps she murmured against my neck, “Just so you don’t drop me this time, I’m going to kiss your neck.”

Those words had an immediate effect on me, and as her lips touched my neck, I could picture them wrapped around my cock. Groaning as she gently sucked the skin at the base of my neck, I was going to be lucky to make it back to our room without either dropping her or molesting her where I stood. 

“Darling, you need to  st. ...oh, Lord have mercy,” I moaned as she sucked my earlobe then reached down with a hand and touched my erection. Making it to the house, I put her down then pulled her close and started kissing her as I walked her backwards through to our room. If we were at home I wouldn’t have bothered with the bedroom, I'd have taken her where we stood but, I doubt everyone else wants to walk in and see me bare ass naked with my cock buried inside my wife.

She clung to me as I started maneuvering us through the hallways of the house then, deciding it would be faster, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, standing her near the bed when I got us into our room. She was only wearing a loose sun dress which I disposed of in next to no time, then the bra and knickers were next. She pulled the bottom of my t-shirt up as far as she could reach then, while I slid it over my head and arms, she started kissing my chest, flicking her tongue over my nipples which could have cut glass they were so erect.

Her hand snaked down over my belly to the  velcro fastening of the board shorts I was wearing. Popping the button on the band, she massaged my cock through the material of the shorts as she stuck her tongue in my mouth seeking mine. Happily letting her have my tongue, I groaned as she slid her hand inside the material of my shorts and rubbed her thumb over the head of my dick. After running her fingers up and down my length a couple of times she took her hand out of the shorts and pulled the  velcro fastening apart and pushed the shorts down over my hips where they pooled at my feet. 

Next minute she was on her knees in front of me, kissing the length of my shaft before gently mouthing my balls, hand starting to stroke me. She moved her mouth to the tip of my cock and circled her tongue around the rim before flicking it across the slit, hand going to massage my balls. She knew how much it turned me on to see her on her knees with my cock in her mouth and made sure she was looking up at me as she slowly took me in her mouth, throat muscles working hard to accommodate my size. She finally got me all in her mouth, nose buried in the short curly pubic hair.

I knew she couldn’t keep this up for long, so when she reached around and grabbed my ass and pulled me  forward, I took this as my cue to thrust forward and fuck her mouth for as long as she could take it.  God she felt amazing, that tongue squeezing the underside of my shaft against the roof of her mouth with each thrust, accompanied by her low moan was almost enough to tip me over the edge. Holding her head still, I slowed the rhythm down while gently pulling her hair.

“Your mouth is fucking amazing,“ I said staring down at her as she started to pull back, needing to breathe. As I watched my cock slowly slide out from between her lips, glistening with saliva, the urge to pull her hair, shove my cock all the way down her throat and fuck her mouth hard was almost overwhelming. She seemed to sense this and moved back quickly, kissing the very tip as it left her mouth. Hand on me, stroking me, she slowly got to her feet, wincing as she pushed with her bad knee.

Putting my hands under her arms, I pulled her to her feet and kept lifting, wincing slightly as she tugged on my cock, not wanting to let go as I lifted her higher. She smiled down at me when she saw the wince and reluctantly let go. Moving closer to the bed, I lowered her, pushing her back so she was laying down, then lifted her foot and started kissing the top of it. I kissed over her foot, up her calf, her knee then continued on up her thigh and hip, over her belly, her chest and up her neck before claiming her lips with mine. Breaking away, she looked at me through desire filled eyes and sighed as I started kissing her neck, down her chest, over her belly and hips, down her thighs, to her calf and finally to the top of the opposite foot to the one I’d started on. Having kissed her body thoroughly she was like putty in my hands, just the way I like it.

Moving between her legs, I put my hand under her calf and lifted, kissing the inside of her knee then slowly making my way up her inner thigh where I nipped and sucked the skin, thrilled to hear the low moan escape her mouth. 

“Oh God Tom, please,” she whispered.

“Please what?” my love I whispered with my chin resting on her mons.

“Please, I want you in me. Please babe,” she begged.

“Like this?” I asked as I pushed my middle finger inside her wet folds. 

Gasping, she nodded, “Oh God yes, like that.”

Pushing my finger in and out, I watched her face as she looked down at me. Biting her lip, she thrust her hips up as I pushed my finger deeper inside and curled it around.

“More,” she said. “Please baby, give me more. I need you.”

Still watching her face, I pushed another finger inside and started stroking myself gently with the other hand. She held her head up she looked down and watched my fist slowly pumping up and down as my fingers slid in and out of her.

“God that looks so hot,” she said. 

“What about this?” I asked as I knelt between her legs, spread her lips apart exposing her clit and slowly stroked myself against her clit. “Do you like that?”

“Can you please put your cock in me, I need you so bad. Please babe, make love to me. Now.”

How any man can resist their woman asking them that is beyond me, but I know there are some strange ones out there that like to  withold the pleasure. Not me, I’m more than happy to bury myself to the hilt inside that hot, wet cunt. 

Still kneeling in front of her I asked, “Push your hips up for me.”

She lifted her hips up off the bed for me and I wriggled a little closer to her, holding my cock in my hands, I pushed the tip inside her opening, thrilled at the feel of the muscles gripping me as soon as I entered her. 

“ Oh my love, you’re so close,” I said as I let her hips drop and positioned myself over her, pushing myself deep inside her, withdrawing and pushing back again. It was the second thrust that tipped her over the edge and she came. Her muscles were gripping me, almost as if begging me not to pull back, but pull back I did then thrust forward, hard, against her. She gasped, moaned and pulled her legs up before letting them drop wide open so I could go balls deep inside her.

“Oh, you’re so wet now, feels amazing. I want you to cum  again, I want us to cum together,” I told her holding myself  up on my arms so the only part of our bodies touching were our groins and thighs.

“Pump against my clit,” she told me as I changed angle so I could bump her clit with my pubic bone each time I thrust my hips forward. 

“Oh God babe, yes, oh don’t stop,” she said, hands gripping me around the waist as she rose up to grind herself against me.

“That’s it little one, ride me, get yourself off on it. Hurry love, can’t hold much longer,” I panted trying to hold off until I felt her cum. My balls were getting really heavy and I didn’t think I could hold on, then I felt the first twitch inside her and waited for the avalanche of spasms that I knew would grip my cock and milk me with every thrust into her spasming muscles. 

“Oh my God Tom,” she gasped as I shot my seed deep inside, “oh so good, so  good, can feel your cock twitching as you cum. Feels so good. Hold me babe.”

Laying half on her, half on the bed, my rapidly softening cock still inside her, I held her tightly, seeking her lips with mine, smiling at the soft, satisfied sigh that left her lips as I touched her tongue with mine.

Pulling  back, I rubbed my nose against hers as she looked at me, “I love you so much. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year little one, I love you more than words can say. Let me hold you while we go to sleep.”

And that’s exactly what we did.


	12. I've Missed This

** I’VE MISSED THIS **

We’d finished dinner, stacked the dishwasher and wiped the benches down then headed for the shower. 

Stripping off, she jumped in the shower, turned the water on and asked, “are you coming in now?”

“I was going to, yes. Why? Is it a problem?”

“No, I just won’t have the water as hot,” she replied as she stood under the spray, wetting her hair. 

I’d already taken my shirt off, and was about to take my shorts off when I noticed her watching me.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“Not at all,” she answered. “It’s just that I’ve not seen you naked for a while. Not properly naked, not like this. It’s been a quick glimpse in the shower or in bed. The  sunkissed look suits you. So does the naked look.”

Smiling as I stepped out of my shorts, I held my arms out in front of me looking at the tan I'd picked up being out in the sun up at The Bay for a couple of weeks. 

“It’ll probably fade in no time now that we’re back home,” I said. “Not having the chance to be outside all the time in the sun isn’t terribly conducive to staying this colour.”

She laughed when I said that and held her own arms up, “Works for me, I don’t seem to have a problem.”

“You have an unfair advantage,” I laughed. “In saying that you’re a lot darker now than you usually are.”

She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair making sure it was wet through. As she went to pick the shampoo bottle up, I stopped her. 

“Can I do it?” I asked her, taking the bottle from her. “Let me wash it for you.”

Turning her so she had her back to me, I squeezed the shampoo into my hands, rubbed them together then rubbed the shampoo through her hair.

“Feels nice,” she murmured as I massaged her scalp. 

“Ok rinse.” 

Once she’d rinsed the suds off, we repeated the process then I got the conditioner and gave her scalp a firm massage.

“I always said you had magic fingers,” she said. “That feels wonderful. Oh God, so does that,” she whispered as I kissed her neck.

Turning to face me, she wrapped her arms around my neck, “I’ve missed this.”

“You mean this?” I asked as I pulled her close to me, squeezing her butt as I brushed my lips gently against hers.

“ Mmm , hmm.”

“Or this?” I asked quietly as I lowered my lips to hers, softly at first, then sliding one arm about her waist and cupping the back of her head as I deepened the kiss, tongue licking her bottom. She parted her lips then her tongue snaked out to touch mine in a familiar erotic dance. 

“Definitely this,” she said against my lips, her hand travelling down to play with my dick. “Most definitely this.”

Kissing along her jaw towards her ear, I gave her lobe a quick nip then told her it was time to wash my hair.

“But I’m playing,” she pouted.

“Play soon my darling. We need to get my hair done,” I said. “Leave the conditioner on yours for now, well wash it out soon. Ok, my turn.”

“Kneel.”

“I beg your pardon,” I said.

Smirk on her face, “Kneel before me.”

I raised an eyebrow at her then had to laugh when she said, “I can’t reach, you have to kneel.”

Throwing a towel down on the tiles so they didn’t hurt my knees, I turned my back and knelt in front of her while she shampooed my hair, giving my scalp a thorough massage. I have to say, there’s something incredibly sensuous about having her wash my hair while I’m kneeling in front of her. 

“You can wash it out,” she said.

Not bothering to stand, I moved a little so that the water flowed over my hair and I was about to put my hands up and wash the shampoo out when I felt her fingers in my hair. 

“Turn a bit for me,” she said. “I don’t want to get the shampoo in your eyes.”

I turned and she moved a little so she had one hand resting on my forehead to direct the water away from my eyes. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of her pussy just inches from my face and I couldn’t help myself. It felt like forever since I’d been able to touch her with abandon. She realised what I was about to do as my tongue slid between her folds and I felt her hands grip my hair as she let out a gasp, “Oh my God, yes, oh fuck that feels so good. It feels like forever.”

She stood there with my tongue sliding up and down the folds of her pussy, while she shampooed my hair for a second time, losing her rhythm when I pushed my finger inside her and flicked my tongue over her clit. Hands fisted in my hair, she pushed herself against me, low moans emanating from her. 

“Oh God I don’t want you to stop but you need to wash that shampoo off so I can put the conditioner on,” she told me. 

Tipping my head back a little so the water flowed over me, she used her hands to get the suds out while I fingered her. Once the suds were out, she got the conditioner and said that we needed to move from under the water. Conditioner on, she massaged my scalp while I continued to finger her and suck her clit, loving that she almost lost her balance a couple of times. Picking up the comb she’d brought in, she ran it over my scalp trying to loosen the sand.

“You’re making it, oh,” she swallowed hard. “You’re making it difficult for me to concentrate.”

“I know,” I chuckled. “And I’m enjoying every second of it.” 

Having run the comb over my scalp a few times, she directed me back under the water, holding my head to keep her balance as I now had two fingers inside her and her legs kept wanting to buckle. She rinsed the conditioner out then told me I was done. 

Standing, I looked down at her, “I need to wash the conditioner out of yours,” I said.

“Do you want me to kneel,” she asked, cheeky grin on her face.

“No,” I said as I pushed her under the water. “Just stand there.” I washed the conditioner from her hair then put my hand around the back of her neck and pushed her forward so she had to put her hands up on the wall to stop herself from falling. She was bent over with her ass pointed towards me and I reached between her legs and started fingering her again while I stroked my cock close to her ass so she could feel my fist pumping up and down.

“I want you inside me,” she panted as I pushed a second, then third finger inside her. “Please babe, put your cock in me, fuck me.”

“Turn around,” I said as I withdrew my fingers.

Turning around, she went to touch me but I batted her hand away, pushed her hard against the wall and lifted her up, using the wall to brace her while I guided my cock between her legs.

She cried out as I entered her, “Oh fuck, go hard and go fast.”

I didn’t need to be told twice and, with my hands under her ass cheeks, I rammed my cock hard inside.

“From behind, you go deeper from behind.”

Letting her down to the ground, she held herself up, hands against the wall and reached between her legs to guide me inside her hot, wet pussy.

“Oh God,” I moaned as she pushed her ass back against me. 

Holding her hips, I rammed myself against her then pulled back so just the head of my cock was still inside her before thrusting forward hard against her, skin slapping against skin. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, don’t stop,” she cried out as I thrust hard again and again, her hand going down to rub her clit. 

“You’re about to cum, I can feel it,” I said, surprised at how quick she was. “I want to feel it.” I panted as I pounded in and out, hard and fast.

Letting go of one hip, I reached out and pulled her hair, relishing in the feeling of her muscles gripping my cock hard as she came. “ Oh that feels so good, so good,” I told her. “It’s like your pussy is stroking me, your muscles grip so tight. Oh God yes, oh that feels amazing.” She was doing that thing, whatever she does, where she tightens all the muscles in her pussy and grips my cock tight while I thrust. It’s the most amazing feeling and I knew I was about to cum too.”

Pulling out, I stroked myself to climax and came on her back, leaning over and kissing her shoulders as I squeezed every last drop out. 

Turning her around, I kissed her under the spray of the shower, “Yes, definitely missed this.”


	13. A Visit To The Dark Side

Chapter 24 'Relaxing Night In' available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase, immediately precedes this chapter.

**A VISIT TO THE DARK SIDE**

Walking away from him, I muttered under my breath, “I’ll do what I want.” I didn’t  realise he was quite that close behind me until I felt his  hand grab my neck as I was propelled forward.

Slamming me against the wall, he bent down and whispered in my ear, “No you won’t. I’ve had enough of the  smart-ass attitude at the moment. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Hearing that voice gave me chills, it had been quite a while and I  realised just how much I’d missed it. 

Fighting against him as I tried to turn myself around to face him, he pressed me harder against the wall, using his body to hold me in place. 

“Keep still,” he said. “I’ll let you go when I’m ready.”

Ever the smart ass and unable to help myself, I turned my head as far as I could and growled, “Fuck you.”

“ Oh, you will be pet. You most certainly will be,” he told me as he rubbed his crotch against my ass. 

Still fighting against him while I attempted to turn around, I felt him bend down and kiss my shoulder. “You can fight all you  want, it won’t get you anywhere. You’ll stay until I’m ready for you to go.”

“Wouldn’t bet on that,” I said as I braced myself then pushed back as hard as I could. It was enough to knock him of balance, and even though he still had his hand on my neck, he was no longer pushing me against the wall so it wasn’t hard to twist and get out of his grasp while he tried to steady himself. Knowing he’d expect me to make a run for the bedroom, and watching as he weighted himself ready to head in that direction, I surprised him by heading straight for him, ducking under his arm as I ran past him.

Having the couch between us didn’t really mean he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, get to me, but it afforded me a few precious seconds to see his face and see how far I could push him before risking him snapping completely. Let me just make it clear here that I have no concerns for my safety. We’ve played this scene many times over the years. I’ve pissed him off too much, worried him too much and ‘my Tom’ can’t cope, the good Tom, instead we see darker Tom, the Loki side of his personality. I’ve been waiting for it, expecting it, provoking him deliberately and yes, I’ll fight him until I’m happy I've pushed him as far as I can. Just like I need the pain every so often, he needs his darker side so he can get things out of his system that ‘my Tom, good Tom’ can’t. He’s gone too far on occasion in the past but not now, now it’s just the bad boy in him making himself known. And he’s fucking hot!

“You know you’re making it worse for yourself?” he said. “I  _ will _ get you and you  _ will  _ pay for being disobedient.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it. But you’ve got to catch me first and I’m not going to make it easy for you.”

Standing there staring at one another, I could see he had an erection and had no doubt that by the time he got around to fucking me he’d be aching from being hard for so long. The anticipation of what he would do to me once he caught me had me wet, and it was tempting to surrender here and now, to let him have his way with me – but really, where’s the fun in that?”

He took a step to his right, so I took a step to the left; he took another step to the right so I took another step to the left. Moving quick, he came around the couch but I’d pre-empted what he was going to do and jumped over the back of the couch keeping my distance.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” I said breathing heavily as the  adrenaline kicked in. Whilst it wasn’t a fight for life, neither one of us was going to go easy on the other. I didn’t mind because I knew I had my safe word.

Backing up a little, I went to fake him out and pretend to step to my left and head to the bedroom but with every intention of going right so I could put the big coffee table between us. All seemed to be going well, I leaned to the left as he went to the right but when I went to go to the right the son of a bitch had faked me out instead and took two gigantic steps to be almost within arms reach. I turned quickly, stumbled, righted myself and had taken three steps when I came to a sudden, and painful stop. He’d reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me back.

“Ow, fuck,” I said as my hand went up to grab my hair. He kicked my ankle knocking my leg from under me and I went down on the floor, my hair still wrapped around his fist. As I hit the floor, he was on me, pushing me down. He released my hair and pushed his arm across my throat making sure I was unable to move if I wanted to keep breathing.

“Not so  clever now, are you?” he asked as he sucked my neck. Bastard! He knows I hate the marks but love the feeling of him doing that. While he was sucking on my neck, I was trying to squirm out from underneath him but he grabbed hold of the side of my sleep shorts and pulled them down enough so that he could shove his fingers deep inside me. ‘

Don’t react, I told myself but apparently my treacherous body didn’t receive that message and my hips seemed to involuntarily rise to meet his thrusting fingers, his low evil chuckle in my ear, “it would appear I did better, gotcha.”

Rolling towards him was going to be easier than rolling away from him and, if I did that, he’d naturally pull back to accommodate my body giving me a few precious seconds to make my move. Right, here goes. Throwing my arm across his waist, I began rolling towards him and, just as I’d figured, he moved back a little to make room for the change of position. I had no intention of seriously hurting him, but I was more than happy to make him a little uncomfortable so raised my knee and got him in the balls. As I said, it wasn’t to hurt him, more shock him into thinking it was going to happen. 

Didn’t work this time, he was ready. Laughing, he pushed me down so I was on my back again and climbed on top of me so he was straddling my hips, his cock standing erect. Looking up into his face, all I could see was his alter ego looking back at me. Things could be about to get interesting. 

Never knowing when to shut up, I couldn’t help myself and said, “Hello darkness my old friend. Come back to play again?”

“Told you that side of me would never be truly gone,” he said as he slid up my body, released his cock from his sleep shorts, leaned forward and shoved it against my lips. “I’m going to get up now. You’re not going to run away, you’re going to stay where you are and when I tell you to, you’re going to kneel in front of me and suck my cock. Am I making myself  clear? ”

He had me and he knew it. Not really having much choice in the matter, I nodded. Yes, I know I always had the choice to call a halt to it but, as I said before, we’re old hands at this game. He moved back and to the side so that he was no longer on me or holding down and he slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving me. 

“On your knees,” he said to me as he stripped his sleep shorts off. Kneeling in front of him, he moved forward, fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me to him, his hand guiding his dick towards my mouth. “Don’t bite,” he told me. Well, to be fair, I'd been known to do it in the past when he pissed me off just a bit too much. 

Opening my mouth, I took him in, ready to deep throat him as that’s what usually happened when he was in this frame of mind. To my surprise he took himself in hand and only allowed the head in, his fist stopping me from taking anymore. “Use your tongue,” he demanded. Flicking my tongue around the rim then dipping into his slit, I couldn’t help but smile when he moaned. 

Pulling back slightly, I looked up at him as he looked down, took his hand away and thrust forward gently. Using my  tongue, I squeezed him against the roof of my mouth as my hand came up to cup his balls, then gently massage them. He pushed himself deeper in my mouth, fist pulling gently on my hair as I took more and more of him, fingertips now tickling his balls. 

Moaning along his length as I sucked him hard, he threw his head back and said, “I’d love to cum in your mouth, feel your muscles work me as you swallow but I so badly want to fuck you, so you’re going to have to stop.” I didn’t. He took his fist from my hair and grabbed both sides of my head, holding it still while he pulled himself out of my mouth with an audible pop, a string of saliva keeping us connected. “Get on your feet,” he said. Looking up at him, I slowly started to get up but clearly, he wanted me up faster and reached down and dragging me to  my feet. 

“Get your clothes off,” he said.

“Do it yourself,” I told him.

Taking a step towards me, his hand came out and pulled me to him, “You can take them off, or I can. I won’t be  gentle; the choice is yours.”

Standing defiant in front of him, I said, “Go ahead.”

Waiting for him to start pawing at the material, I was stunned when I found myself being thrown over his shoulder, carried up the hallway and thrown, quite literally, on the bed. He reached out and ripped my sleep shorts down, and true to his word, he wasn’t gentle. I was going to have some lovely red marks where they’d bit into my skin as he took them off. I quickly took the singlet top off as I knew the straps would hurt like a bitch if he started pulling hard enough. 

Positioning himself between my legs, he pushed them apart, then bent down and kissed my inner thigh before working his way,  agonisingly slow, up to my pussy. He used his thumb to stoke my clit then bent down and flicked his tongue across the sensitive nub. Waiting for him to either finger me or tongue fuck me, he did neither, instead alternating between flicking his tongue across my clit, sucking it or gently biting it. My hands grasped the sheets as my hips thrust upward against his mouth while he continued his assault on my clit, and only my clit. Why wouldn’t he finger me? God I so desperately wanted to feel some part of him inside me, needed it, craved it but the son of a bitch was holding back on me. Don’t get me wrong, his tongue felt amazing, but I wanted more.

“Oh God that feels so good,” I panted, hips thrusting upwards, “But I want more.”

“I’ve only got one tongue, you can’t have more,” he told me, going straight back to my clit, teeth gently nipping me causing my hips to come up off the bed and me to grab hold of his hair and grind my hips against him as I tried to hold him still.

“At least tongue fuck me,” I said as he continued licking, biting and sucking. “Please.”

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please babe, I need more, want more. Finger me, tongue fuck me, something, anything. Please.” I almost begged.

He sat back for a moment, looked at me, shook his head then bent down, going to work on my clit again.

“Please babe, I need you in me. Why can’t I have you?”

“You want this?” he asked as he slid a finger down the slippery folds of my pussy.

“Oh God yes; please, finger me. Put it in, please, hard, deep,” I said pushing myself against him. 

Feeling his finger teasing my entrance, I reached down and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at me. 

“Now,” I demanded. “And I want to touch you.”

Moving himself up the bed to lay beside me, he bent his head down and took my nipple in his mouth as he reached down, finally and pushed two fingers deep inside me.

“Oh God, yes,” I cried out. “ Oh, sweet Jesus that feels so good, don’t stop. Don’t stop,” I moaned as he drove his fingers deep.

“Touch me pet,” he said as he pushed my hand down and wrapped it around his cock. “Stroke me. Rub me on your clit.”

Rolling so I was almost on my side, I threw my leg over his hip. He moaned as I rubbed the head of his cock against my clit, his fingers driving deep and hard inside me.

Finally kissing me, his lips were punishing and he nipped my bottom lip just a little too hard, drawing a drop of blood before he moved his mouth down to my neck where he bit and sucked.

Moving his body so that he’d pushed me onto my back, he said, “Let go. Move your arm.”

“But I want to touch you,” I complained.

“And I want to fuck you,” he said as he drove his cock inside me. “Holy fuck,” I cried out as he thrust hard and fast against me. 

Grabbing my leg, he slapped the top of my thigh indicating he wanted it around him so he could go deeper, but clearly it wasn’t deep enough and he yelled out in frustration, “Fuck! Move your leg, I want to go deeper.”

“Then go from behind,” I told him. “Or let me on top.”

Rolling off, he dragged me across the bed with him as he lay on his back. “Get on” he said, holding his glistening cock. “I want to watch you take it inside. Do it slowly and hold yourself open.” 

Straddling him, I spread my legs wide and watched him lazily pump his fist up and down his shaft before he nodded, “now.”

Lifting myself up, I held myself open as he pushed himself against my entrance and hissed as the head slid inside. 

“God you’re so wet,” he said. “So fucking hot watching my cock disappear deep inside you.”

I was lowering myself slowly for him but he lost patience, put his hands on my hips and pushed down as he thrust his hips up. 

Reaching up, he cupped my boobs then ran his thumbs across my nipples. “I want to suck them,” he told me. “Lean forward.”

Leaning forward, I expected him to take one nipple in him mouth, but he pushed my boobs together and sucked them both. 

Gasping at the unexpected sensation, I threw my head back and thrust my chest forward, not wanting him to stop. “Fuck that feels so good,” I moaned as he continued to suck my nipples. 

As he thrust up, I lost my balance causing my boobs to pop out of his mouth and me to slip. Steadying myself with my hands on his chest, his hands grabbed my hips and held me still. 

“All fours, now,” he demanded.

Getting on all fours, I could feel him pressing his cock against me, then felt him reach between my legs and rub his finger over my clit. He thrust forward a couple of times, more for his pleasure then mine as I felt his cock bob against my ass.

“God so tempting,” he said, “but you’d tip me over the edge too quickly.”

I felt him press the head of his dick against my pussy, then felt him slide in, “Oh yes,” he said thrusting so hard his balls were slapping  against me. “That’s better.”

“Babe, I’m  gonna cum, can’t hold on much longer,” I said.

”Then cum,” he told me. “But I’m not slowing down for you, I’m going to fuck you while you cum,” he growled, holding my hips tights, fingers digging into my skin. 

“ Oh you feel so good,” I told him. “Hard and deep babe, hard and deep.”

He let my hips go, then bent forward and nipped my shoulder as he placed his hand around my throat. “Cum for me little one, I can’t hold on much longer and I want my cock soaked in your juices so when I pull out and stroke myself to climax on you, I can see you glistening on me.”

“Could you cum inside me?” I asked, breath coming in little pants, as I felt the first familiar stirrings in my lower stomach.

“If you so desire,” he said as his hand tightened around my neck. “Ah, you like that, your pussy muscles twitched when I squeezed,” he said, squeezing a little tighter for a second time, his moans deep and low as my muscles twitched then clenched around him. “Oh God yes little one, yes, cum, that’s it, stroke me with your muscles. Oh fuck me, they’re so strong,” he said as the muscle spasms of my orgasm gripped his cock. “Oh God, I’m cuming,” he said, squeezing even harder on my throat. The sound of his moans as he came sent a tingle down my spine and I felt the pulsing of his cock as he shot his seed deep inside me. My arms gave out and I flopped down on the bed, Tom flopping down on top of me breathing heavy. I felt him kiss my back, the back of my neck, then felt him move my hair and knew what was coming.

“Before you get uptight about it, it’s fine,” I told him. “I could have stopped you, I didn’t because I didn’t want to. Do not blame yourself.”

“It’s a mess,” he said.

“It’s fine. You’ve done worse.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over...”

“Stop,” I told him. “Let’s not do this ok? Let’s not spoil it or fuck it up. Let’s call it for what it is. You wanted to fuck me, punish me for scaring the shit out of you then not showing enough remorse for scaring you. You wanted to punish  me, this is the only way you can do it. This isn’t our first rodeo and to be honest, I liked it, I’ve missed it.”

“I won’t harp on about it then if that’s how you feel. I just want you to know I am sorry and to make sure you’re ok and that I didn’t hurt you.”

“I’m fine. I understand why you do it, and while some may not understand it, my psych for instance, it’s not really any of their business. Please don’t be sorry, I meant what I said; I liked it and I've missed it. Making love is wonderful and beautiful, sex is great and I enjoy it; but this? I need this sometimes, you know that.”

“You’re amazing,” he said.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” I told him. “I love you. Let’s get some sleep.”

“I love you too,” he said as he kissed me. “Goodnight. Pet”

I chuckled as I snuggled against him, “You’re an ass sometimes, go to sleep.”

I could feel the smile against my shoulder. “Sleep well, little one. I love you.”


	14. Imagine

Chapter 26 Domestic Bliss available in Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase, immediately precedes this chapter.

**IMAGINE**

“ Mmmm , that feels nice,” I said as her hands worked the muscles in my back. 

“Thank you for talking me into taking the time off from work. I think it’s going to be good for us,” she told me.

“I do too darling. Your hands feel amazing but, that’s not traditionally somewhere you massage.”

“I know, but there’s really not too much about me that is traditional,” she answered as her hands pushed my legs apart and she reached between my legs to gently massage balls. 

Damn but her fingers felt good as she alternated between lightly massaging and gently tickling my balls. I could feel her boobs brushing against the top of my ass, which I lifted slightly so she could better touch and play with me. 

After a few minutes, she started massaging my butt cheeks, then down my legs to my feet. She truly had magic hands and could have been a masseuse if she’d chosen having done all the courses she needed to. Her reasoning for doing remedial massage was that it tied in with her work as a personal trainer – which made sense. I had no objections because I always gained the benefit. 

“Roll over,” she told me.

Rolling over and watching her hands as she worked her way up my legs, I felt my cock grow hard in anticipation of her hand wrapped around my shaft, stroking me firmly; the thought of the wicked things that mouth could do had me leaking pre cum, which hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

Abandoning all pretense at massage, she moved between my legs and licked the length of my shaft before circling her tongue around the rim then across the head.

“You taste good,” she said dipping her tongue into my slit before taking me into her mouth and sucking me hard.

“Oh God,” I gasped, fisting her hair in my hand. “Yes, like that.  Oh, fuck that feels amazing.

Hand gripping the base she stroked me up and down as she took more of my shaft in her mouth, tongue working me against the roof of her mouth. To see my cock sliding in and out of her while watching her hand pump up and down and feeling her fingers stroking my balls was so fucking hot and I started to pump my hips against her mouth, cock twitching as she moaned her approval. 

Throwing my head back, hips thrusting up, I was imagining having her on her knees in front of me, fucking her mouth hard, my cock balls deep down her throat, hands pulling her hair then shooting my seed against the back of her throat. Need to stop thinking like that I told myself, cock twitching against her tongue. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking then,” she said, releasing my dick from her mouth, “but you were twitching so hard I thought you were  gonna cum in my mouth; not that I mind, but I really want to feel you deep inside me.”

“I was thinking about you on your knees, with me balls deep in your mouth, fucking you senseless and feeling your tongue push me against the roof of your mouth while I pulled your hair.”

She sat for a few seconds,  obviously thinking about what I’d just said then moved to the side of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, looking down at my cock, glistening with saliva, the engorged head purple in colour. 

“Getting on my knees,” she answered. 

“I’d cum too quickly my love,” I answered, wrapping my hand around my prick and stroking myself slowly up and down, smiling as her eyes were drawn to what I was doing.

She reached out and wrapped her hand over mine, then took my other hand, laced her fingers in mine and guided our hands between her legs. “You made me so wet thinking about you fucking my mouth,” she said as she pushed our fingers against her entrance, crying out as we entered her.

“ Mmm , you are wet,” I said thrusting our fingers inside her. “Lay with me.”

Laying down beside me, we fingered her and stroked me, while I kissed her hard on the lips. “ Oh, the things I want to do to you,” I murmured against her neck, nipping her gently until I remembered the  mess I’d already made of her. 

“Stop it,” she said in a commanding voice. “What’s done is done. Do what you want to do, you know I don’t mind.”

Kissing her neck gently, I withdrew our fingers from her wet folds, then pushed two of my fingers back inside her. “Play with your clit,” I told her.

Rubbing her clit, she was thrusting her hips against my hand, moaning softly while our hands still stroked my cock. “Move your hand,” she said, letting go of the hand I was using on myself. After moving my hand, she wrapped her hand around my shaft and pumped up and down hard and fast. 

“I’m imagining how your cock is going to feel when you plunge it deep inside my cunt, balls squashed against my ass with every thrust, one hand slapping my ass while the other pulls my hair. Boobs bouncing with every thrust until you reach down and squeeze them, then letting go of my hair and wrapping your hand around my throat.”

“Darling, please stop talking, slow down. I’m going to...”

“Then, I’m imagining me  cuming all over your  cock, feeling you pull out, flipping myself over and watching you stroke yourself until you cum all over my stomach.”

“Please love, I’m going, oh God, too late, move,” I said as I pushed her on her back, pumped myself to climax, shooting my seed all over her stomach, surprised by the smug look on her face.

“You witch, you planned this all along didn’t you,” I said as I grabbed some tissues and started cleaning her up.

She swatted my hand away, sat up and pushed me back so I was laying on the bed. Giving herself a cursory wipe with the tissues, she threw them on the night stand, straddled my thighs and bent down to kiss me hard on the mouth, tongue seeking, then dominating mine.

“I did, but now you’re going to fuck me and you’re going to fuck me hard.”

Looking down at my flaccid cock, I grimaced, “I wouldn’t get your hopes up darling.”

Kissing my jawline, then across to my ear, her hands started massaging my biceps as she moved herself back and forth on my thighs. 

“I’m picturing you fingers inside me,” she said. “One finger sliding back and forwards along the slick skin then teasing me at the entrance until I beg you to finger fuck me. Feeling your finger inside me, curling as you push it in and out then having you  circle my clit with it. Two fingers sliding in and out, you pushing hard against me, forcing my legs open, your tongue on my nipple, teeth gently nipping. Three fingers ramming against me now, your cock starting to get hard as you imagine rubbing the head of it against my clit, feeling the hard nub against your slit, three fingers fucking me deeply. You’re picturing your cock buried in my ass as you finger fuck me with three fingers, biting me because you love to do it, having me on all fours. You’re losing control and want to hurt me now, so you wrap my hair around your hand then your hand around my throat as you fuck my ass, cock buried to the hilt.”

Laying there listening to her talk, I had a raging hard on and threw her off me onto the bed. Pushing her back, I pinned her down as I pinched her nipple with one hand and shoved three fingers deep inside her, turned on by the sound of her harsh cry. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” she cried, “Oh God, don’t stop, I’m so fucking hot for you right now.”

“You’re so wet,” I said as I went down on her, tongue flicking her clit as I fucked her hard with my fingers. My cock was so hard it ached, balls feeling heavy and I wanted to bury myself so deep inside her even my balls would have trouble moving.

Lifting her hips off the bed, she met my fingers thrusting up, crying out  every time I almost withdrew them, only to ram them hard inside her again.

“Cum!” I demanded, “I want to feel you cum on my fingers then as the first spasms hit, I’m going to shove my cock inside you and fuck you hard. Now cum!”

I bent down and bit gently on her nipple, pushing my cock against her entrance even though I was still three fingers in. I felt the first muscle spasm and waited for the second one, withdrew my fingers and rammed my cock deep inside her, holding her leg up and relishing in the fact she screamed my name as I pounded against her, feeling her juices coating me and making me wet. 

Knowing I wasn’t going to take long, and wanting to prolong her orgasm, I held myself up on straight arms, and pumped my hips hard against her making sure to hit her clit with my pubic bone on each downward thrust. The spasms had stopped but I knew she was going to cum again, so I looked down at her and said, “Cum with me little one, let’s cum together. Push your boobs together for  me. ”

Pushing her boobs together for me, I bent down and sucked both nipples, her hands letting go, digging into my back. Lifting my head, I put one hand under her hips, while she grabbed my ass and we both ground our hips together, crying out as we each felt the other begin to orgasm. Collapsing on top of her, both of us with heaving chests, I kept thrusting against her, and she kept meeting me thrust for thrust until we were both spent. As I went to move, she wrapped her arms and legs around me, “No,” she said. “Stay. I need to feel you in me, I want you to stay there. Please just stay there  til you fall out, not pull out.”

“I’ll stay little one,” I told her, nuzzling her neck, feeling her pounding pulse against my lips. “Whatever you want, it’s yours. Always and forever.”


	15. Bloody Nightmares

chapter 27.4 Please God, No! available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom immediately precedes this chapter.

Bloody Nightmares.

Holding hands, we walked back to bed. I couldn’t let her go. Not yet. I knew she was ok, but I was still shaken up and needed the physical contact. This isn’t the first time I’ve had this dream, and it won’t be the last. I know it, she knows it. Laying down on the bed, she pulled me down with her so I was lying between her legs. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, then pulled my head down and kissed my forehead.

“You ok?” she asked me.

“I’m ok as long as you stay with me,” I replied. I couldn’t get the image of her slumped against the pool fence, covered in blood, out of my head. “Will you do something for me?”

“If I can. Yes. What do you want?” she asked.

“Can you run a bath?” 

Smiling, she nodded, “I can. I’m assuming you’d like me to get in it?”

“Yes. I want you to let me wash you. I think if I can do that it might help get rid of the picture in my mind.”

“I’d be happy to, but you’re going to have to let me up.”

Moving so she could get up, I lay on the bed watching her as she walked across to the bathroom. Hearing the water running in the tub, I got up and joined. Walking to stand in front of her, I slid the straps of her chemise off her shoulders and watched as it pooled at her feet then pulled her close kissing her neck as I ran my hands over her back, down to her butt where I pushed her lacy knickers down. She moved my hands and finished pushing her knickers down, standing naked in front of me.

Looking into her eyes, so full of life and love I had a quick flashback to the lifeless ones I’d seen in my dream. 

“Hey,” she said. “I’m here. Everything’s ok.”

Nodding, I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply then said quietly, “Get in the bath.”

Stepping into the bath, she reached over and turned the water off, then handed me a washcloth.

Dipping the cloth in the water, I squeezed some of the water out, then started washing her shoulders. Leaning forward for me to wash her back, she waited until I gently pushed on her chest then leaned back. Dipping the cloth again, I washed across her chest, over her breasts and down her stomach, flinching at the fine lines of old scar tissue. Moving from her stomach to the top of her arms, I ran the washcloth up and down scrubbing at her skin. I knew there was nothing there, but in my dream her arms had been covered in blood and I had to wash it off. Moving down to her legs, this is where I struggled the most as I saw all the fine crisscross lines of scar tissue from all the times the Dark Angel had mutilated her skin. In some respects, I suppose she was lucky, all the scars were up high, right at the top of her thighs, up onto her hips and around to her butt cheeks meaning she could still get away with shorts and miniskirts. Still, it was hard to look at, and as this was another of the  places she’d had blood everywhere, I felt the need to wash the area thoroughly.

After I’d finished washing imaginary blood from her, I dipped the washcloth in the water again then lifted it and let the water trickle over her breasts, droplets forming as it dripped from her nipples. Rubbing my hand over the skin of her stomach, I moved further down until my hand was between her legs. Cupping her mound, I pressed the heel of my palm against her and rubbed. Hearing her gasp spurred me on to slide my fingers between the folds of skin and push two inside her while I took a nipple in my mouth, flicking my tongue over the hard nub. 

She ran her fingers through my hair, gently pulling on the curls as I let her nipple go and began to kiss my way up her chest and neck until I reached her mouth. 

Gently brushing my lips against hers, I felt the slightest pressure as she went to kiss me back. “I love you so much,” she murmured against my mouth. “So very much.”

Moving my hand from between her legs, I reached for a towel then held my hand out to her as I stood, pulling her with me. Helping her out of the bath, I went to wrap the towel around her but she shook her head.

“Look at me,” she said.

Looking at her face, I waited expectantly for her to say something but all she did was shook her head and waved her hand across her torso and lower body. 

“Not my face,” she told me. “Look at me, my body. Take a good look. It was only a dream. I’m fine, there’s no blood, no cuts, only scars.”

Looking down her body, it was hard to make out the scars until she turned and the light caught all the silver lines  criss crossed over the very top of her legs and down to her inner thighs. 

“God you’re beautiful,” I told her as I wrapped the towel around her. “So beautiful.”

Picking her up, I carried her through to our room and lay her down on our bed, removing the towel so she was laying naked. Pushing my sleep pants down, I stepped out of them, then lay on top of her and kissed her gently.

“ Mmm , you feel so right laying there,” she told me when I moved my mouth from hers. “I love it when you let me feel all of you.”

“Touch me,” I said, looking at her. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

Reaching up, she cupped the back of my head and pulled my head down so she could kiss me, her tongue seeking mine as her other hand lazily stroked up and down my side. As the kiss deepened, she let go of my head and had both hands running up and down my back then, reaching down further, she squeezed my ass as she pushed her hips up. 

Breathless from the kiss, I broke away and started placing little butterfly kisses along her jawline as I gently thrust my hips against her, my cock now becoming quite hard with wanting her. 

She’d been laying with her legs spread to accommodate me laying where I was, but now drew her knees up. I rolled slightly, still between her legs, but giving myself room to run my hand down her body and find her deliciously wet pussy with my fingers.

Moaning as my fingers slid inside her, she arched her back and reached down, “I want to touch you,” she told me.

Moving to lay beside her rather than on top of her, I took her hand and wrapped it around my cock, keeping my hand over hers as she started to stroke me.

“Harder,” I told her as I squeezed her hand tighter and started thrusting my hips against her hand. 

“Let me suck you,” she said. 

“No,” I replied. “I’d only hurt you. I need to really feel you, that’s why I want you to go harder, faster. I can’t guarantee this is going to last for long but it’s what I need. I’m sorry. If you don’t cum before I do, I’ll go down on you, finger you, whatever you want, but I need this hard and fast.”

“You know you can make me cum in about 5 seconds if you want to. It’s whether you’re willing to do it given what your dream was about,” she panted as I pushed two fingers inside her. 

“I don’t know if I can,” I moaned as she pulled my hand from hers and started tickling my balls.

“It’s ok ...oh God yes,” she cried as I curled my fingers inside her. 

“I really want to go down on you,” she said.

Pushing a third finger inside her, I shook my head, “No. I’m serious, I’d only hurt you and I’d cum in your mouth.”

“Is that so bad?” she asked.

“It is when I want to feel my cock inside you, feel myself getting wetter with every thrust, feel your muscles grip as I pump in and out. Move your hand,” I told her as I took my fingers from inside her.

Moving back between her legs, I held my cock, guiding myself to the entrance of her cunt then, not being gentle, I thrust inside her.

She met me thrust for thrust, pulling me against her, hands gripping my ass, fingernails digging into my skin, understanding my need to feel how alive she was under me after what I’d seen in my dream.

Pushing myself up on my arms, so I could slam myself inside her harder, she smiled as I ground my pubic bone on her clit. 

“Cum,” I managed to pant as my arms started shaking with the effort of holding myself off her while I pounded into her. “Please. Cum.”

“I’m fine,” she said. “Cum if you want to, don’t worry about me.”

“Roll over. Hurry.”

Pulling back so she could roll over, she lay with her ass in the air, chest on the bed as I entered her from behind. One arm wrapped around her waist, hand between her legs playing with her clit, cock buried balls deep inside her.

“ Mmm ,” she murmured, “I love how deep you go when we’re like this. Love the feeling of your balls banging my ass.”

“I can’t hold out much longer. I want you to cum,” I growled.

“You know what to do,” she moaned as I finger slapped her clit.

Moving my hand from between her legs, I wrapped it in her hair and pulled back hard while giving her a slap on the ass with the other hand. The minute my hand hit her  skin, I felt the muscles inside her cunt twitch. Still not really understanding all these years down the track how she got off on it considering the abuse she’d endured, I knew if I wanted her to cum, this was the only way to make it happen quickly, so pulled her head back a bit more and slapped her harder. Again, I felt the muscles twitch as she pushed her ass back against me trying to take me harder and deeper. I couldn’t go any deeper as I was already ball slapping her ass. The next time she pushed back against me, I slapped her ass, let go of her hair, wrapped my arm around her waist and held her in place as I pushed myself as deep as I could go, barely pulling out but thrusting hard against her. 

“Yes,” she cried out. “Oh God yes.” 

Pulling her up, so she was practically sitting in my lap, I nipped at her neck, then flicked her clit with one hand and squeezed her nipple hard with the other.

“Cuming,” she panted. “Oh God, don’t stop, cuming.”

I could feel the muscles just near her entrance start to twitch then felt them grip my cock with each thrust. “Oh God, yes,” I cried out as I felt her juices coating me. Cock twitching deep inside her, I gave her another slap on the clit and felt her buck against me because of how sensitive she was from her orgasm, and that tipped me over the edge as I shot my seed deep inside her.

Cupping her breasts as I came, she moved against me, milking me of everything I had, turning her head to the side and putting an arm up behind my neck, dragging me down so she could kiss me.

“Did I hurt you?” I asked.

“You did,” she said. “But I liked it, needed it.”

“I hate hurting you. Show me,” I said.

“It’s fine. Just stings a bit, but as I said; I like it.”

“And I said show me,” I told her.

Sighing she moved off me so I could see her ass and leg where I'd slapped her. She had a welt on her ass and a large red mark on her leg but turned to me before I could say anything and held my face in her hands. “You don’t do it to hurt me, you don’t do it because you like doing  it; you do it because you know _ I _ like it. Big difference ok?  So don’t even go there and start getting angry with yourself for marking me. Another hour and it’ll be gone but I’m still going to feel good because you made me cum. If you hadn’t done this,” she indicated her leg, “I wouldn’t have cum and you would have had to finger fuck me to orgasm. Which I don’t mind, but I’d much prefer your cock.”

“I still can’t say I’m thrilled about it,” I said.

“I know you’re not but it just goes to show how much you love me.”

“That’s a fucking twisted kind of logic you know. I beat you because you like it. What kind of sick fuck does that make me?”

“You  _ do not  _ beat me. You give me an ass slap, which by the way, thousands of people do with no qualms, and you do it because you know it makes me cum hard. Now, please, stop worrying about it and hold me so we can get some sleep.”

“No more getting up and going to sit outside tonight ok?” I said.

“No more.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise,” she replied. 


	16. Meet You At The Rock

Chapter 29.2 Taking Some Time Out available in Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase immediately precedes this Chapter.

**DOWN BY THE RIVER**

“Come” I said, pulling her close to me. 

“ Mmm , feels nice,” she told me as I ran my hands up and down her back. 

“It’s so peaceful here. The silence is deafening.”

“It’s not silent,” she said. “Listen.”

Standing there with her in my arms, the only thing I could hear was my heart beat. She could still, after all this time, make me feel like a randy school boy when I held her like this. It sometimes still surprised me that she willingly let me do naughty things to her body.”

“Can you hear it?” she asked.

Oh shit, that’s right. I’m meant to be listening. What the bloody hell am I listening for. All I can hear is my heart beat and my brain telling me my cock is hard and wants to fuck her. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that’s not what I’m meant to be listening for.

“I can hear a bird,” I said hoping that was what I was listening for.

“What else?” she said pushing away from me.

Damn.

“To be honest love, I can’t hear anything other than my heartbeat and my brain telling my cock it’s ready to fuck you.”

Turning back to look at me, her eyes travelled down my body until they rested on the tented front of my boardshorts. 

“See that rock over there?” she asked nodding in the general direction of a large flattish rock. 

“I see it. What about it?”

“I’m going to swim down to it then I’m going to climb it. If you’d like to join me, I’d be more than happy to accommodate the thoughts your brain is having.”

And with that she shimmied out of her bikini and, naked as the day she was born, waded out into the water then shallow dived into the water before stroking her way down to the rock. Watching her walk out the water and climb up the rock, my cock ached with want as she stood with her back to me looking down the river. Turning side on, she looked back towards me, then lay down on the rock.

Stripping off, I waded out into the water, took a shallow dive and swam down to where the rock was. Wading to the shore, I climbed the rock, standing over her dripping water down onto her naked body. 

“Feels nice,” she said looking up at me. 

Giving a little shake to drop more water on her body, I put my hands out to steady myself when my hand brushed against my cock. 

She looked up at me as she noticed the contact, then bit her lip as I wrapped my hand around the shaft and started lazily stroking myself.  Realising I was very exposed standing there like that, I sat down beside her, hand still on my cock having a wank, while with my other hand I reached across and started massaging her boob, rolling  her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

“Do you have any idea of how fucking hot you look laying there like that?” I asked.

“You’re looking pretty damned good yourself,” she said, teeth still toying with her bottom lip as she pushed her chest up against my hand.

“What’s the likelihood of someone coming along?” I asked as she took my hand, ran it across her stomach and pushed it down between her legs.

“Slim,” she said. “Put your fingers inside me. I want to feel you. Move your hand.”

Pushing my hand away from my cock, she wrapped her hand around me and began pumping up and down. 

“Oh God that feels amazing,” I said, laying my body down beside hers.

Expecting the rock to be hard and uncomfortable, I was surprised at how it seemed to accommodate our bodies.

“I want to kiss you,” I told her. 

Turning her head towards me, she gasped as I pushed two fingers deep inside her and stuck my tongue  in her mouth to play with her tongue.

Little whimpers escaped her mouth as I worked my lips on hers, tongues twirling around each other, my fingers working her wet centre, her hand stroking me firmly.

“I want to  taste you ,” I told her, as I licked the fingers I’d had buried deep inside her wet cunt. 

“Not enough room on the rock,” she said. “Fuck me. Please. I want to feel your cock inside me, balls slapping my ass, mouth on my nipples.”

Positioning myself between her legs, I bent forward and took her right nipple in my mouth, sucking greedily before focusing my attention on her left nipple. She cried out and arched her back as I sucked her nipple hard, pressing it between my tongue and the roof of my mouth.

“Please babe,” she said thrusting her hips towards me. “Please.”

“What do you want my love?”

“You, inside me,” she said.

“Like this?” I asked as I pushed three fingers deep inside her wet pussy. “Is this what you want?”

“Oh God, that feels so fucking good but no, that’s not what I want,” she panted.

“Then what do you want? Tell me.”

“I want to feel your body on top of mine, your lips on mine and your cock sliding in and out of my pussy,” she told me.

Groaning as I heard the words leave her mouth, I held my cock against her entrance and thrust my hips forward, driving myself deep inside her. Oh God, she was so wet, so hot. 

“I’m not going to last long darling so you need to  hur ....” she was already cuming. Hands gripping my ass, she was rubbing herself against me, holding me tight against her.

“Oh  Goddddd ,” she cried out. 

Her grip on my ass was so tight I couldn’t move so, pushing her arm away so I could move properly, I pulled back and slammed my cock deep inside her, fucking her as I felt the muscles contract, thrilled at her cry as my pubic bone repeatedly smacked against her sensitive clit, her tits bouncing up and down with each thrust.

“ Gonna ...cum. ..again ,” she panted once again reaching behind me to pull me hard against her. 

“Hurry love, I’m about to blow,” I said. 

“Faster,” she urged, bucking underneath me trying to go faster.

Knowing my knees were going to be a mess after, I put one hand under her lower back and held her up against me pumping hard and fast against her. Feeling her muscles grip me, I knew I couldn’t hold on any longer, moved my hand from behind her, braced myself on straight arms, hands beside her head as I drove my hips hard against her, shooting my seed deep inside her. I felt her muscles grip me and milk me as she came for the second time. 

“Kiss me,” she demanded, as I lay on top of her.

Seeking her lips with mine, I kissed her gently, now fully aware of the burning sensation on my knees. 

“Sorry darling,” I said against her mouth. “My knees are killing me. I think I’ve lost a few layers of skin.”

“I don’t think there’s any skin left on my ass,” she said laughing. “Hop off. I need to get in the water.” 

Pushing myself up on my arms so my knees didn’t scrape the rock again, I walked my hands backwards until I could squat between her legs, then held my hand out to pull her up. Looking down at my knees, I was pleasantly surprised to see they still had skin on them. She stood up and turned around so I could see her ass and back. 

“ Your ass is going to be a bit tender, but your back doesn’t look too bad.”

“Don’t care,” she said. “It was worth every layer I lost. Come on, let’s get in the water.”

Both of us back in the water, we paddled around on the edge for a bit before walking out to where the water got deeper, me unable to get the thought of her naked body underneath me on that rock, out of my mind. I was getting hard again. Holding her hand, I pulled her behind me, walking out into the river to where the water started to get deeper.

“Hey,” she said. “I haven’t got long legs like you, getting a bit deep.”

“Come here,” I said, pulling her to me with one hand, other hand on my hard cock. “Wrap your legs around me.”

I felt her feet on my leg and pulled her against me, hand still on my cock holding myself steady as I felt her legs wrap around me. Waiting until she had both legs around me, I put my hand on her butt, pulled her forward and guided my cock between her legs. She gave me a surprised look when she  realised what I was doing but placed her feet behind my back and pulled herself hard against me, burying my cock deep inside her. Grabbing her ass with both hands I moved her back and forwards as she pulled with her feet.  Realising the water was just a little too deep, I walked a few steps, still buried deep inside her, to the shallower water.

“Take me back to the rock, you can push me up against it,” she moaned, as I reached down and flicked her clit.

“Good idea,” I said, wading towards the rock. 

“Let me turn around,” she said, pushing against me so my cock popped out of her and stood at attention between the two of us.

One hand on the rock to steady herself, she reached down between her legs, felt for my cock and guided me inside her.

“ Oh you feel amazing,” I said. “Skin so cool, cunt so hot.”

Thrusting hard against her, balls slapping her ass, I was buried to the hilt, gripping her hips so I could go faster and harder without shoving her face against the rock.

“Oh God Tom, I’m  cuming again,” she said. 

I’ve no idea what’s got into her, well, obviously me, but she’s been  cuming so fast, and she’s  cuming hard, I can feel the muscles clamping on my cock.  Oh Sweet Jesus, she’s like a fucking vice on me.

“Going to cum,” I said as I pulled out and stroked myself to orgasm, legs almost giving out on me as the first hot ribbons of cum splashed onto her back. “ Oh holy fuck,” I moaned, rubbing the head of my cock in the cum on her back. I know I’d just cum but looking at that gorgeous ass of hers makes me want to get hard all over again because it was just ripe for a good fucking. Might have to wait for a while though, I don’t think I’ve got it in me at the moment.

“Come out into the water and let me clean you up,” I said, pulling her behind me again then standing her with her back facing me so I could splash water on her. Once I’d cleaned her up, I pulled her back so she was leaning against me.

“Have I told you how  beautiful you are?” I asked, my mouth close to her ear.

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the goosebumps cover her skin. “You have but I don’t get sick of hearing it,” she laughed.  “And have I told you how much I love you?” she asked, turning to face me.

“Not for at least 2 hours I’d say.”

“Then I need you to know that I love you so much  and thank every God there is, for sending you my way.”

Kissing her deeply, naked bodies pressed together, I laced my fingers at the back of her head, cupped her cheeks with my palms and ran my thumbs down her face as I found her tongue with mine. 

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, I rubbed my nose on hers, looked her in the eye and said, “You are my world, you’re my light, my love, my purpose for living and I’m so glad you brought me here today.”

“I’m glad I did too. I feel deliciously exhausted and in need of food so let’s go eat,” she said, arm around my waist as we waded back up the river. 


	17. Hey Little One, Welcome Home

Chapter 30.4 Tom's Home Alone available in My Virtual Adventures with Tom: The Next Phase, immediately precedes this chapter.

**HEY LITTLE ONE, WELCOME HOME**

I knew she was due home anytime and I was more than ready for her to be here. I’d had a raging hard on for the last half hour and seriously thought about taking care of it myself, but then the thought of that luscious body writhing underneath mine changed my mind. Reading those  one-shot stories of hers had more of an effect on me than I thought they would, and some of them reminded me of the things we used to get up to years ago. I can look back on some of it with fond memories but there’s a lot of it that needs to be left in the past, never to be thought about again. 

After reading one in  particular, it reminded me of how much she used to love the nipple and clit clamps and I wondered why we’d stopped using them...well, I know why we’d stopped using most of the toys after we nearly killed her, but we’ve come a long way since then and I think we could control ourselves a lot better. God, just picturing her laying there with the clamps on had me so hard for her I thought I might have to have a wank just to stop the ache. 

Hearing the door, I whispered, ‘Thank you, Lord.’ 

I was hoping to be able to take her by surprise, blindfold her, take her to the bedroom then use and abuse her body. I ached just thinking about the things I wanted to do to her, and have her do to me. 

I heard the keys land on the hall table then her footsteps as she walked in.

“Hey babe, I’m home. Where you at?” she called out.

Please let her walk up the hall towards the bedroom. I figured she would because this morning she said something about running on the treadmill and I figured she’d want to get changed. Sure enough she headed towards the bedroom. Moving quickly but quietly, I bolted across the living room, blindfold in hand, and ran up behind her. She must have sensed me there because she started to turn but before she could, I pressed my body against hers, pushing her against the wall, reaching around and putting the blindfold on her.

Turning her around so she was now facing me, I bent forward and kissed her while I massaged her boobs through the flimsy blouse she was wearing.

“How much do you like that blouse?” I asked, as I rubbed my cock against her.

“A lot,” she answered. 

“What about the skirt?”

“It matches the blouse; I’d like to keep both.”

“Undo it,” I said, touching the blouse, “Now, or I’ll tear it from your body. I’m not feeling terribly patient at the moment.”

While she unbuttoned the blouse, I stood watching, waiting until she had it undone then reached out and pulled the cups of her bra down under her boobs. 

“Skirt,” I said, feeling her hands come up to undo the skirt letting fall to her feet.

“I want to put my cock between your tits while you press them together. I want to feel the soft fullness wrap around me as I fuck your chest,” I said against her ear, one hand tweaking a nipple while the other cupped her ass and pulled her against me. “Feel that?” I asked pressing my dick against her. “That’s because of you, that’s what you do to me. I’m going to take you in the bathroom and shower you. I’ll take the blindfold off for that then it’s going back on. Understand?”

She nodded her head, “Got it.”

Walking her into the bathroom, I took the blouse off her, undid the bra and let both drop to the floor. Her nipples were almost begging to be sucked and I couldn’t resist. Taking one of her hands in mine, I pushed it down and wrapped her fingers around my dick which was pressing hard against the material of the shorts I was wearing, moaning as she ran her fingers along the shaft. Bending down, I took her nipple in my mouth, pleased to her the sudden intake of breath as I lightly nipped the hard nub, before rolling my tongue around it and sucking it.

Releasing her nipple, I hooked my thumbs into the band of her knickers, unable to hide the smile as she braced herself obviously waiting for me to tear them off. Instead, I slid them over her hips then took a step forward, pressed my lips against hers and ran a finger along the wet folds of skin between her legs. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, then you’re going to undo my shorts and take them down. That’s all you’re going to do. Understand?”

She nodded, but I wanted to hear her say it.

“I asked you if you understood,” I said, gripping her chin, forcing her head up.

“I understand,” she said. “I take your shorts down but that’s all I do.”

Taking the blindfold off, I put it on the vanity then turned back to her. Reaching out, she undid the button, then slowly slid the zipper down keeping her hand inside the band to hold the zipper away from my erection. 

“Now, wait while I turn the shower on,” I said turning the water on, adjusting it to a temperature I knew would be comfortable to both of us. “Under the water,” I told her.

She moved forward and stood under the water, turning to face me when I gripped her shoulder gently and turned her. Resting my hands on her shoulders, I cupped her head, tilting it back slightly, looking her in the eye. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea how much I want and need you? Love you?” I asked.

“I think so,” she answered. 

“Good. You also know I’d never really hurt  you, don’t you?”

“Yes. I trust you with my life.”

“Good. Now turn around.”

Turning around, she stood with her back to me, completely relaxed in the knowledge that whilst I’d cause her pain in the name of passion - which I don’t need to remind you, she  likes, I’d never truly hurt her. Pulling her back against me, I squirted the gel into my hands, rubbed them together in front of her then cupped her boobs and massaged them pulling her nipples gently between my thumb and forefinger, loving the little noises escaping her mouth as she threw her head back against my shoulder and pushed her ass back against me.

Hands going down over her stomach, I continued soaping her up until I reached between her legs. Cupping her mons, I rubbed gently washing her, then removed my hand inwardly smiling at the little moan of protest from her mouth.

Moving my hands back up her body, I soaped along her shoulders, lifting her hair off her neck so that I could kiss the sensitive spot where collarbone and neck meet. Gently sucking that tender spot, I reached around cupping her boobs again and massaged them. 

“Can I touch you?” she asked in a whisper.

“No,” I said. “You can’t.”

Pressing back against me, she rubbed her ass against my cock, as little whimpers escaped her. “You can wash me now,” I told her as I turned her around. “But only wash, nothing else. Understand?”

“Yes,” she replied, reaching for the shower gel. “I can wash you but nothing else. Turn around.”

Turning around so my back was to her, I felt her soapy hands run across my shoulders then down onto my shoulder blades before she pushed herself against me and washed my chest then across my stomach. She stopped before going to my cock, skimmed along the side down to my thighs.

“You can wash all of me,” I told her.

“Can you turn around?” she asked.

Turning back around so I was facing her, she moved her hands from my thighs to touch my cock and balls. Gods her hands felt amazing. 

“Look at me,” I told her.

Looking up at me, I could see the desire in her eyes making them appear a darker shade than they usually were. 

“I’m going to rinse myself then turn the water off. After that I'm going to put the blindfold back on you, ok?”

“Can I dry you first?” she asked.

“No.”

Nodding, she stood waiting. “Tom?”

“What is it?” I asked.

“I love you. I love you with a depth I can’t express. I know you’d never intentionally hurt me but I need you to know that I’m a little nervous about the blindfold.”

“I promise you that if you’re uncomfortable with it at any stage, I’ll take it off you ok?”

Nodding she looked up at me and I could see nothing but trust in those eyes.

“Before I put the blindfold back on you, I’m going to kiss you.”

The smile on her face filled my heart with so much love. 

Lowering my face to hers, I slightly parted my lips, cupped her cheeks then lowered my lips onto hers and gently moved them, seeking her tongue with mine. She went to put her arms around my neck but dropped them down half way up as she remembered what I’d said. No touching.

Letting her face go, I took her hands in mine and put them around my neck before returning my hands to her cheeks. She leaned into me, deepening the kiss, those gorgeous little whimpering sounds coming from the back of her throat. I could just imagine the feeling of those little whimpering noises vibrating along the length of my cock as she sucked me.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, I took a step backwards, picked up the blindfold and put it back on her, aware of the very slight change in body language as she immediately let her others sense kick in and take over for the loss of her sight. Taking a large fluffy towel from the cupboard, I wrapped it around her then took another and started to towel dry her hair. Once her hair had stopped dripping, I took the towel from around her and began to slowly and gently dry her starting at the shoulders, then working my way down her arms to her hands, over to her stomach and chest, under her boobs, then onto her back, down to her butt and legs. Having dried her thoroughly, I wrapped the towel around her  and grabbed one for myself, quickly drying off while she stood waiting. 

“I can hear you drying yourself. I would have liked to dry you the way you did me,” she said. 

“Yes, but I told you no.”

Biting her lip, she nodded, waiting for me to finish and tell her what I wanted her to do next. Throwing the towels in the hamper I turned back to her, put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her butt and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back into the bedroom. 

Standing her on the floor beside the bed, I said, “Wait a moment.” 

Drawing back the covers, I came to stand in front of her.

“On your knees,” I said.

“Ask properly,” she answered back.

“Don’t back chat me,” I told her.

“Don’t give me reason too. Ask properly.”

God, I love how sassy she can be. S ighing for her benefit I said, “Kneel.”

Dropping to her knees in front of me, she gave a small nod of approval.

“Open your mouth, take the head and only the head. Understand?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Opening her mouth when she felt the tip of my cock on her lips, she took the head in and circled her tongue around the rim, giving the underside a little flick before dipping her tongue in my slit.

“ Mmm ,” I moaned, “Yes, just like that. Now take more, take what I give you.”

Pushing myself further in her mouth, I went slowly giving her time to adjust as I thrust gently against her. Fisting and pulling he hair, she moaned as I thrust forward and I felt the vibration the entire length of my shaft. “Moan again,” I said, pulling her hair a little harder. 

She moaned again and I felt my balls tighten. God, it was so tempting to just go all out and fuck her mouth, cum deep in her throat but no, I had plans and that wasn’t part of it. Her tongue squeezed me against the roof of her mouth then she did something with her tongue so it felt like it was wrapped around me – will there ever be a time she doesn’t do something new that surprises me? God, I hope not.

“I’m going to pull back now, just the head again, ok?” 

She gave a small nod as I pulled back and again, she flicked her tongue on the underside of the rim then dipped into my slit sending a jolt along my body causing me to break out in goosebumps. Looking down I couldn’t help but think how good she looked with my cock resting between her lips. But they weren’t the only lips I wanted around my dick. 

“Stand up,” I said, putting my hands on her upper arm, “Climb up on the bed, lay down on your back, legs together, arms above your head.”

I saw the slight hesitation and said, “You’re not being restrained. Just keep your hands above your head. Actually, before you do that, just sit for minute.”

She sat down on the bed and I sat beside her, taking her hand in mine. “I’ve noticed you hesitate a couple of times when I’ve given you an instruction. You’ve never hesitated before. Is something wrong? Something bothering you?”

“No. Nothing. I don’t know why I hesitated. I trust you.”

“You know you can stop this at any  point, don’t you?”

She nodded, “I know. I don’t want to.”

“On your back, legs together, hands above your head.”

Sliding back on the bed, she lay down with her arms  above her head, hands clasped together, legs together, nipples like little pebbles, goosebumps evident on her skin.

Reaching across to the night stand, I picked up the first of the things I’d gathered, things I wanted to use, which was the reason for the blindfold. I didn’t want her to see them and anticipate what was coming. I bent down and touched her lips briefly with mine before kissing a trail down her neck, to her chest then across to her boob where I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked hard causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“ Shhh , lay back. Relax,” I said as I sat back and ran the  feather I was holding over her skin, loving the way she squirmed as the softness tickled her.

“Your nipples are so hard,” I said as I ran the feather over first one, then the other. Running it across her stomach going backwards and forwards getting a little lower with each pass. Using the feather to tickle as much of her inner thigh as I could access, I had to smile when she started to giggle. 

“It tickles and it’s making me itchy,” she giggled.

“Would you like me to stop?” I asked.

“No, but could you scratch it for a second?”

“Like this?” I said as I ran my stubbled chin along her inner thigh, inhaling the musky scent emanating from between her clenched thighs.

“Mmm, please, more. Touch me,” she said as she went to spread her legs. 

“No,” I said softly, pushing her legs back together. “Not yet.” Continuing with the feather I travelled up and down her body, taking great delight as she arched her back, pushed her hips forward and threw her head from side to side. 

“Are you ok with the blindfold still?” I asked.

“It’s fine,” she replied.

“Good. I’m finished with the feather. Remember you can stop this at any point.”

“I know.”

Picking up the next thing at hand, I honestly wasn’t too sure how this was going to go given things that had been done to her in the past, and I was ready to stop at the first hint of discomfort. My cock was standing at attention and twitched every so often, just as a reminder that it was hard and had been hard for well over an hour.

“Shoulders ok?” I asked, making sure she was still comfortable with her hands up above head.

“Yes,” she replied.

Dripping the hot wax on her stomach, I watched her face closely for any signs of panic or anxiety but  all I got was a little hiss before she smiled. 

“I know you’re watching me like a hawk,” she said. “I’m fine. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Dripping the wax on her breast, I watched it pool then start to set almost immediately, her nipples hard. I kissed the skin beside where the wax had been dribbled then dropped a bit more on her ribs. It wasn’t much each time, just enough to elicit that hiss as the wax touched her. Working my way down, I got to her thighs and dripped the wax on the top of her leg. 

“Does it burn?” I asked.

“A little,” she replied.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“If you want me to stop what do you need to do?”

“Use the safe word. I don’t want you to stop.”

“I want you to spread your legs a little. I’m not going to drop the wax on your pussy but I am going to drip it on your inner thigh.” And with that I let a few drops hit the sensitive skin, my cock twitching in response to the quick expression of pain that crossed her face. Finished with the candle, I put it back on the night stand and took a mouthful of the ice water that I’d placed there. Flicking the wax spots off her body, I kissed the small burn then, using my ice-cold tongue to soothe the reddened skin, I gently licked each spot. Glancing across to the night stand, I looked at the nipple clamps then looked back to her, I decided not to use them. I had intended fucking her hard and fast, I had a tie to tie her up then wrap around her throat but suddenly I didn’t want to do that. I still wanted her, wanted her very badly in fact, but not like that. That was then, this is now. 

Positioning myself beside her, I pulled one leg gently so she was laying there, arms above her head, skin spotted with little burns that I knew would disappear within the hour, and legs now spread to show me how wet she was.

“Are you ok? The burns don’t hurt?”

“I’m fine. They don’t hurt and will probably disappear soon.”

“You liked that my love,” I said. “Look how wet you are.”

“I liked it a lot.”

Instead of going down on her like she was expecting, I kissed her gently, placing my lips on hers, moving them to force hers to part, then seeking her tongue, which she willingly gave me. I was going to leave her blindfolded until we were finished, but thought I'd give her the choice.

“I wasn’t going to do this, but I’m taking the blindfold off.”

“I don’t mind if you want to leave it  on,” she said. 

“Are you sure?”

Nodding, she said, “I’m sure.”

Deciding to leave it on, I moved so that I was sitting between her legs and bent forward, nipping her earlobe and whispering, “You can move your arms if you want to.”

“Can I touch you?” she asked.

“You can. Yes.”

She moved her arms slowly allowing the circulation to return gradually. I rubbed her shoulders as her hands came up and tangled in my hair, pulling me down to her. 

“You can touch. That’s all,” I said, pulling away from her. 

I trailed my fingertips across her skin, watching as the goosebumps appeared, smiling at the sudden intake of breath as my fingers grazed her pussy lips.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Oh God yes,” she said. “So much.”

“Like this?” I asked as I ran a finger along the wet folds.

“I want your finger inside me,” she said.

“No.” I said, watching the disappointment on her face. “I want to do this first,” I said as I spread her lips apart and ran my tongue from clit to her entrance and back up again, circling the hooded nub. 

Her hands slammed down onto the mattress, back arching as a long low moan escaped her lips. “Oh God yes,” she cried.

While I was flicking my tongue across her clit, I slid two fingers inside her pumping them in and out as her hands grabbed my hair, “Oh God,” she cried. “Don’t stop, I’m  gonna cum.”

“Take the blindfold off,” I told her. “I want to see you.”

“No. Minute. Cuming. Tom, please, oh,” she said as she grabbed my hand, held it in place and thrust against me. I felt the first muscle spasm as she yelled my name then felt her juices cover my fingers. 

Giving her a minute to recover, I kissed my way up over her stomach, stopped to lick both nipples then placed a light kiss on her lips. Holding my weight off her I looked down and said, “You’re going to take the blindfold off then you’re going to reach down and play with my cock. When I tell you to, you’re going to roll over and I’m going to take you from behind. Once you cum again, you’re going to roll over again so you’re on your back and I’m going to fuck your chest. After that I’m going to fuck you while I watch your face as you cum again. Then, and only then, will I cum on your stomach.”

“I want to watch you finish. I want to watch as you play with yourself, watch as you make yourself cum.”

“And you will, if you do what I’ve just told you to. If you don’t cum when I tell you to, I’ll cum inside you and you won’t get to watch. Do I make myself clear.” 

“Yes.”

“Right, take the blindfold off.”

She took the blindfold off, blinking a few times even though the light in the room was quite dull now due to evening falling outside.

Reaching down she gripped my cock and started to stroke me with long, slow strokes. I lowered myself to lay beside her, fingering her while she started to stroke me faster and firmer, hand cupping my balls, gently rolling them in her palm. 

“You’re so hard,” she said. “Fuck me. Now. Please?”

“Roll over,” I said, slapping her ass as she did.

Pulling her hips up, I put one hand between her legs while I stroked myself with the other, then guided my cock inside her tight, hot, wet cunt. Gods, she better not take long to cum because I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to hold out. My balls already felt heavy and I’d only just started to thrust against her.

She lay with her head and chest against the bed, hips raised so her ass stuck up in the air, and I thrust hard, feeling my balls slap against her as I ploughed myself deep inside. Holding myself up on straight arms I rocked my hips forward as I drove my body against her over and over until I felt a vice like grip on my cock and  realised that she was  cuming hard. Lowering myself, I kissed her shoulders and listened to her erratic breathing as she gave into the spasms that rocked her body.

“Roll over,” I demanded after giving her a minute to recover.

Doing as she was told, she flipped herself over, eyes on me as I straddled her hips, leaned forward and pressed my cock against her chest. 

“Push your tits together,” I told her as I pumped my cock between them. “Oh, sweet Jesus but that feels good.” I knew I couldn’t keep it up for long or I’d cum all over her. Shuffling back down to position myself between her legs, she let them fall wide open and grabbed my ass as I guided my cock to her entrance. Trying to pull me against her, I looked up at her and shook my head. “No, you don’t get to dictate how this is done. You do as you’re told. You were told you could touch, that’s all.”

There was a spark of defiance flicked across her face and I waited for her to answer back, looked forward to it almost so I could punish her, but she let it slide as she thrust her hips to meet mine. Holding myself up again so that it was only our hips that were in contact, I slammed down against her, looking down to see my cock going in and out, glistening with her cum juices. 

I felt her hand grab my ass and pull me against her, as she lifted her hips, rubbing herself again me.

“I. Told. You. No,” I panted as I fucked her harder and harder. 

The defiance in her eyes was clear to see and I smirked as glared at me. She wanted the punishment, knew what was going to happen. Fine, you want it, you get it. Raising my  hand, I brought it down hard on the top of her leg, watching the look of sheer  ecstasy cross it as I made contact with her skin. 

“Again,” she cried. 

Raising my hand, I brought it down again, this time slapping her boob and pinching her nipple. Her back arched and I knew she was about to cum again.  Jesus I hate hitting her but I know she expects it and as a reward (twisted logic) for obeying me for the most part, I obliged that weird kink of hers, that pain is good. I pulled out so only the head of my cock was inside her then rammed my hips forward against her, slamming against her clit and slapping her thigh again. I could feel her  cuming and fucked her hard through the orgasm showing no mercy for her tender insides. I was barely holding on when I pulled out and sat back on my knees taking my cock in my hand and stroking myself while she watched. Reaching out, I pinched her nipple as the first ribbons of cum splashed onto her stomach. She watched until I was spent, then pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed me hard on the mouth.

“You’re amazing,” she said. “And I’m fucked. Literally and figuratively.”

Grabbing a handful of tissues from the nightstand, I cleaned her up before laying down beside her.

“Hey little one, welcome home. How was your day at work?”

“Lonely. I missed being with you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t greet you when you came in but I was so hot for you I just had to have you.”

“Don’t  apologise . I loved it.”

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine. But I’m really hungry and as much as I’d love to stay here and cuddle with you, my stomach wants fed.”

Kissing her, I said. “ Dinner’s done. I cooked earlier.”

“I thought I could smell something but I thought it might have been whatever you had for lunch lingering. Smells good whatever it is. Chicken pie?” she asked as she went to get up.

“Sure is and stay there,” I said. 

Frowning, she was about to say something when I put my finger against her lips. “Trust me.” Getting out of bed, I pulled my shorts on and threw my shirt at her, “Here, put this on.”

Sitting up she put my shirt on, then I went to the side of the bed and put my hand out to her. Taking my hand, she climbed out of bed and as her feet hit the floor, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out to the living room, placing her on the couch. 

“Show me your stomach,” I said.

She opened the shirt, exposing the skin on her stomach. “I told you, it’s fine. It was a little sting, it didn’t burn.”

Going to the fridge, I took the aloe vera out and went to the couch, made her open the shirt and dabbed  the aloe on each little red spot that I could see. 

“Holy shit, that’s so damn cold,” she said as it touched her skin. “I can do it.”

“I’ll do it,” I said, checking to make sure I got each spot. Reaching over, I put my hand behind her head and pulled her forward rubbing my nose against hers before kissing her softly on the lips.

“I’ll just get dinner. Don’t move.” Returning a couple of minutes later with dinner, I handed her the plate then sat down beside her. 

“So anyway Hiddleston. What brought all this on? What got you so hot and horny that you couldn’t wait?”

“Nothing. Can’t I want my wife when I see her?”

“Which one was it? Ah, I know. The Loki role play one where he beat the shit out of Kaia.”

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“Because he was hovering just below the surface. You did well to reign him in.”

“Oh, he’s not finished with you yet. That was the encore, this is the interval. The main show is yet to come.”


End file.
